Legend of Dementors
by UKa
Summary: Áîèòåñü ñìîòðåòü èì â ãëàçà, âåäü â íèõ ìîæíî óâèäåòü ñâîå îòðàæåíèÿ.
1. Íà ïðàâàõ ïðåäèñëîâèÿ

**Ïðåäèñëîâèå, êðàòêîå ñîäåðæàíèÿ, îïðàâäàíèÿ èëè ñêîðåå âñå âìåñòå.**  
  
_Æèçíü ýòî ñàìîå ñòðàøíîå, ÷òî ìîæåò ñ íàìè ñëó÷èòüñÿ,_ è ìû ïðåäëàãàåì âàì îêóíóòüñÿ â íåå.

  
Ýòî çàäóìûâàëîñü êàê ðîìàíòè÷åñêàÿ èñòîðèÿ, íî íåçàìåòíî äëÿ ñàìèõ àâòîðîâ ïðåâðàòèëàñü ñíà÷àëà â ìèñòè÷åñêèé ðàññêàç, à çàòåì è âîâñå â ïðåäèñëîâèÿ ê èñòîðèè ðàññêàçàííîé íàì Ðîóëèíã. Ìû íå ïûòàåìñÿ çàãëÿíóòü â áóäóùèå, íî ïîïðîáóåì ðàçäâèíóòü ïðåä âàìè çàâåñó ïðîøëîãî. Åñëè âû õîòèòå ïîãðóçèòüñÿ â ñâåòëûé ìèð ñîçäàííûé Ðîóëèíã è âíîâü ïåðåæèòü ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿ ñ Ãàððè, òî ìû íå áóäåì âàñ îáìàíûâàòü è ñðàçó ïðèçíàåìñÿ, çäåñü íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî âû íå íàéäåòå. Íî åñëè âû íè ïðî÷ü ïîïèòü ÷àþ ñ äåìåíòîðîì, óçíàòü ñàìóþ ñòðàøíóþ òàéíó Ñåäðèêà Ãðèôôèíäîðà, çàêðóòèòü ðîìàí ñ áóäóùèì òåìíûì ìàãîì, óâèäåòü Õîãâàðòñ ãîòè÷åñêîé ãîëîâîëîìêîé è ñïëÿñàòü íà áàëó ñ ïðèâåäåíèåì, òî ìèëîñòè ïðîñèì ê íàì. Ìû ïðîâåäåì âàñ ïî ìðà÷íûì êîðèäîðàì ñîâñåì èíîé øêîëû ìàãèè, è ïîïûòàåìñÿ ðàçãàäàòü çàãàäêè ãîñïîæè Ðîóëèíã.… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîïðîáóåì.   
  
**Ëåê (UKa) è Êðóèë **   
  


Èçíà÷àëüíî ýòîò ôàíôèê áûë íàïèñàí íà àíãëèéñêîì ÿçûêå, è ïåðåâîäèòü åãî áûëî äåëîì íå èç ëåãêèõ, ïîýòîìó îòäåëüíîå è îãðîìíîå ñïàñèáî Òàòüÿíå Àðåôüåâîé, îòðåäàêòèðîâàâøåé òåêñò.   
  
  
_Ñ íåòåðïåíèåì æäåì âàøèõ îòçûâîâ. Ïîìíèòå ëþáîå âûñêàçûâàíüÿ ëó÷øå ìîë÷àëèâîãî ðàâíîäóøèå._

  
  



	2. Êîãäà îíè ñìîòðÿò

**Ãëàâà ïåðâàÿ:** "Êîãäà îíè ñìîòðÿò…"

  
_Áîèòåñü ñìîòðåòü â ãëàçà, âåäü â íèõ ìîæíî óâèäåòü ñâîå îòðàæåíèÿ._   
  
Ýòè ãëàçà…. Îíè áûëè ïðåêðàñíû è áåçóìíû.… Â íèõ íå áûëî íè÷åãî óñòðàøàþùåãî, òîëüêî ïå÷àëü è íåèìîâåðíàÿ ãðóñòü… Ìíå íåâîëüíî çàõîòåëîñü ïðîòÿíóòü ðóêó è ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê èõ âëàäåëüöó â âñåïîãëîùàþùåì æåëàíèè óòåøàòü åãî.   
-Îòîéäè îò íåãî! - ãîëîñ îòöà âåðíóë ìåíÿ â ðåàëüíîñòü.  
-Ïàïà âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - ïîïûòàëàñü óñïîêîèòü åãî ÿ. - Îí íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî ìíå íå ñäåëàë.  
-Òèòó÷è, ïðîñòî ïîäîéäè êî ìíå.  
Ìíå ïîêàçàëàñü, èëè ìîé íèêîãäà íå âåäàþùèé ñòðàõà îòåö áûë íàïóãàí? Âñåãäà òàêîé áîëüøîé è ñèëüíûé, ñåé÷àñ îí êàçàëñÿ áåñïîìîùíûì è ïîäàâëåííûì.  
-Õîðîøî, ïàïà, - êèâíóëà ÿ, îòáðàñûâàÿ ñ ëèöà ñâîè ðûæèå è íåïîêîðíûå êîñìû. Îäíàêî ïîïûòêà ïîäíÿòüñÿ ñ ïîëà íè÷åãî íå äàëà. Íîãà, êîòîðóþ ÿ ïîäâåðíóëà ìèíóòó íàçàä, âñå åùå íûëà è íå õîòåëà ïîä÷èíÿòüñÿ ìîåé âîëå. Âíåçàïíî ëåäÿíîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, ïîäîáíî îáæèãàþùåìó âåòðó, îáõâàòèëà ìîè ðóêè è â îäíîì ïîðûâå âûïðÿìèëî íàä çåìëåé. Õîëîäíûå ïàëüöû âñå åùå ñæèìàëè ìîè ëîêòè, ïîêà ÿ íåóâåðåííî èñêàëà ïî÷âó ïîä íîãàìè, - è ýòî áûëè ïàëüöû äåìåíòîðà.  
-Ñïàñèáî, - ÿ áëàãîäàðíî óëûáíóëàñü ñêðûòîìó êàïþøîíîì ëèöó.  
-Òèòó÷è, æèâî ñþäà, - ãîëîñ îòöà ñîðâàëñÿ íà êðèê. - Êîìó ñêàçàíî!  
-Èäó, - ÿ íåóâåðåííî øàãíóëà âïåðåä, íî âèäèìî íîãà áûëà ïîâðåæäåíà ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ïîêàçàëîñü âíà÷àëå, ïîýòîìó âìåñòî øàãà ïîëó÷èëñÿ íåëîâêèé âçìàõ ðóêàìè è î÷åðåäíîå ïàäåíèå.   
Íî êîãäà ïîâåðõíîñòü êàìåííîãî ïîëà áûëà óñòðàøàþùå áëèçêà, êòî-òî ïîäõâàòèë ìåíÿ. Ëèøü îñîçíàâ, ÷òî ïàäåíèÿ íå ïðîèçîøëî âîïðåêè çàêîíó òÿãîòåíèÿ, ÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà. ×òî ýòî áûëî? Îòåö ñòîÿë â äâóõ øàãàõ îò ìåíÿ, äåðæà â ðóêàõ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ìîé æå òàèíñòâåííûé äðóã ìåäëåííî ðàñòâîðÿëñÿ âî ìðàêå áëèæàéøåãî êîðèäîðà.  
Öåëûé äåíü ÿ èçáåãàëà âçãëÿäîâ îòöà. ×óâñòâî âèíû ïîñòîÿííî íàïîìèíàëà î ñåáå, ñòîèëî ëèøü âçãëÿíóòü íà íåîæèäàííî ñåäóþ ïðÿäü âîëîñ â åãî ãóñòîé ðûæåé øåâåëþðå. ß áûëà ãîòîâà ïîñïîðèòü, ÷òî åùå óòðîì åå íå áûëî. Îòåö òîæå èçáåãàë ðàçãîâîðîâ î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî, ëèøü âå÷åðîì, ñèäÿ â ëîäêå, îí ïîäíÿë ýòó òåìó.  
-Òèòó÷è, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ òåáå äîâåðÿþ.  
Îõ, óæ ýòîò ðîäèòåëüñêèé òîí! ß ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ïîñëå ýòîé ñëàäêîé ëîæêè ìåíÿ âûìàæóò â äåãòå.  
-È òâîå áåçðàññóäíîå ïîâåäåíèÿ ñåãîäíÿ äíåì ìåíÿ âåñüìà îãîð÷èëî.  
-Íî ïàïà, ÿ.  
-Íå ïåðåáèâàé! ß ïîääàëñÿ òâîèì óãîâîðàì è âïåðâûå âçÿë ñ ñîáîé íà ðàáîòó â óâåðåííîñòè, ÷òî òû - äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëûé è îòâåòñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê. Àçêàáàí - íå äåòñêàÿ ïëîùàäêà, à äåìåíòîðû - íå äåìèóðãè èç ñêàçîê! È ÷òî æå ÿ âèæó? Ñòîèëî ìíå íà ìèíóòó îòâåðíóòüñÿ, à òû óæå ïðîïàëà. ß ïîäíÿë íà óøè âåñü âîëøåáíûé ïåðñîíàë, ÷òîáû íàéòè òåáÿ, è â èòîãå íàøåë.… Â çàïðåòíîì êîðèäîðå, äà åùå â îáùåñòâå äåìåíòîðà! Íåò, î ÷åì òû äóìàëà? Ëþáîé äåìåíòîð, äàæå ïîä ñàìûì ìîùíûì çàêëèíàíèåì, îñòàåòñÿ äåìåíòîðîì. À ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ñìåðòåëüíî îïàñíûì ñîçäàíèåì!!!  
-Íî îí íå ñäåëàë ìíå íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî.  
-Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî îí ýòîãî íå õîòåë? Âîçìîæíî, ìîé ïðèõîä ïîìåøàë åìó.  
-Òû ïðèøåë íå ñðàçó, à ÿ äîëãîå âðåìÿ ïëóòàëà ïî êîðèäîðàì. Ê òîìó æå ïîäâåðíóëà íîãó, ñòàâ àáñîëþòíî áåñïîìîùíîé! Òàê ÷òî ó íåãî áûëà êó÷à âîçìîæíîñòåé! Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî, îí ïðîñòî ñèäåë ðÿäîì, à çàòåì è âîâñå - ïîìîã ìíå ïîäíÿòüñÿ…   
ß âèäåëà â ãëàçàõ îòöà èðîíèþ, îí íå îòíåññÿ, ñåðüåçíà íè ê îäíîìó ìîåìó ñëîâó.  
  
  


*********

  
  
Ïîñëå òîãî ñëó÷àÿ ïðîøëî ïÿòü ëåò, íî îí íå ïîêèäàë ìîåé ïàìÿòè. ß íå âîëøåáíèê, êàê ìîè ðîäèòåëè… ÷òî æ, òàêîå ñëó÷àåòñÿ è â ëó÷øèõ ñåìüÿõ. Ìû æèâåì íà îñòðîâå, íåäàëåêî îò Àçêàáàíà, òþðüìû âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà, ìîè îòåö ðàáîòàåò â íåé óïðàâëÿþùèì. Ýòî ñëîæíàÿ ðàáîòà - äåðæàòü â ðóêàõ äåìåíòîðîâ, íî îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ñìîã áû ñ íåé ñïðàâèòüñÿ. È õîòÿ ÿ íå êîëäóíüÿ, îáèòàþ ÿ â ãîðîäå êîëäóíîâ è õîæó ïî òåì æå óëèöàì, ÷òî è îíè. Ïîðîé ìíå ãðóñòíî, ÷òî â ýòîì ìèðå íåò ìåñòà äëÿ ìåíÿ, ÿ äàæå íå ìîãó ïîñåùàòü ïðîñòóþ - ìàããëîâñêóþ øêîëó, èç-çà ìàìû. Îíà ñåðüåçíà áîëüíà. È íóæäàåòñÿ â óõîäå, êîãäà, ìåæäó ïðèñòóïàìè, âîçâðàùàåòñÿ èç áîëüíèöû äîìîé. Òàê ÷òî, íåõâàòêó ó÷èòåëåé ÿ âîçìåùàþ êîëè÷åñòâîì ïðî÷èòàííûõ êíèã. Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ ÷èòàòü âñå, íî îñîáåííî ìàãè÷åñêèå ó÷åáíèêè. Õîòÿ ÿ è çíàþ ÷òî, òî, î ÷åì îíè ðàññêàçûâàþò, íèêîãäà ìíå íå ïðèãîäèòñÿ. Âîò è òîãäà, âîçâðàùàÿñü èç ìàãàçèí÷èêà Äóêñà, ÿ íåñëà öåëóþ ñòîïêó ïîäîáíûõ èçäàíèé. Ñòàðèê Äóêñ ëþáèë ìåíÿ, âåäü ÿ áûëà åäèíñòâåííûì ÷åëîâåêîì ñïîñîáíûì âûãóëèâàòü åãî ÷åòûðåõìåòðîâîãî òðèòîíà. Çà ýòî îí ïîçâîëÿë ìíå ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ñâîèì êíèæíûì ìàãàçèíîì êàê ëè÷íîé áèáëèîòåêîé.  
Äîìà âêóñíî ïàõëî, ìàìà õëîïîòàëà íà êóõíå. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îíà óåçæàëà âñå ÷àøå, è ïîòîìó êàæäàÿ åå ìèíóòêà, ïðîâåäåííàÿ ñ íàìè, ñòàíîâèëàñü ñàìûì ñ÷àñòëèâûì ìîìåíòîì â íàøåé æèçíè. ß êèíóëàñü â êîìíàòó.  
-Òîëüêî íå óòîìëÿé åå, - êðèêíóë ìíå âñëåä îòåö, ïðÿ÷à óëûáêó.  
-Ìàìà!  
-Ìèëàÿ...  
Îíà âûãëÿäåëà, òàêæå êàê è äâà ìåñÿöà íàçàä, ïåðåä î÷åðåäíûì îòúåçäîì â áîëüíèöó Ñâÿòîãî Ìóíãà. Ìàìà âîîáùå íå ìåíÿëàñü, ïîðîé êàçàëàñü, ÷òî îíà çàêëþ÷èëà ñîþç ñî âðåìåíè è áåçóìèåì, õðàíÿùèì åå ìîëîäîñòü îò ïðèñòóïà ê ïðèñòóïó.   
Íà êóõíè âñå êèïåëî è áóðëèëî. Ëþáèìûé ìàìèí êîòåëîê, ïîäàðåííûé òåòåé Ãåðòðóäîé íà ñâàäüáó, óñèëåíî ïûòàëñÿ öèòèðîâàòü Øåêñïèðà â òàêò êëóáàì ïàðà, íî ïîñòîÿííî ñáèâàëñÿ íà îäíîé èç ñòðî÷åê. Ñî ìíîé æå åãî õâàòàëà ëèøü íà ôðàçó èç ìîíîëîãà Ãàìëåòà "áûòü èëè íå áûòü", è, êàê ïðàâèëî, îíà êàñàëàñü êà÷åñòâà ìîåé ñòðÿïíè. Äàæå íàøà ðó÷íàÿ ëåòó÷àÿ ìûøü îæèâëåííî ëåòàëà ïîä ïîòîëêîì, ãîíÿÿñü çà ãóá÷àòûì åæèêîì, äàðîì äàëüíèõ ìîðåé, æèâóùèì çà ìîéêîé. Â ðàêîâèíå ïåðåëèâàëèñü âñåìè öâåòàìè ðàäóãè ðàçãîâîð÷èâûå ïóçûðè, îáñóæäàÿ î÷åðåäíûå ñïëåòíè. Ñàìà ÿ îáû÷íî íå ïîëüçîâàëàñü èìè äëÿ ìûòüÿ ïîñóäû, íå ëþáëþ, êîãäà ìåíÿ îòâëåêàþò. Ê òîìó æå, èçáàâèòñÿ îò íèõ ïîòîì î÷åíü ñëîæíî. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïóçûðè ñòàëè äåëàòü íà æèæåâî - âåäüìèíûõ áîëîòàõ ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî îíè ïî÷òè íå ëîïàþòñÿ, ïðèõîäèòñÿ èçðÿäíî ïîáåãàòü ïî äîìó ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, ÷òîáû îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ íèìè. Íà îêíå â óìèëüíîé ïîçå ðàñïîëçàþùåãîñÿ òåñòà äðåìàëî ñòàðîå ïîëîòåíöå, ïðåäîñòàâèâ ÷àøêàì è òàðåëêàì ïîëíóþ ñâîáîäó äåéñòâèé. Ìàìà âñåãäà ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî åãî ñäåëàëè íàïîëîâèíó èç øåðñòè êîòà, ïîýòîìó îíî òàê îò÷àÿííî áîÿëîñü âîäû è ëþáèëî ãðåòü ñïèíêó íà ñîëíûøêå.   
-Îáåä áóäåò ãîòîâ ÷åðåç ÷àñ, à òû, òåì âðåìåíåì, ìîãëà áû çàíÿòüñÿ òåì óæàñîì, â êîòîðûé ïðåâðàòèëñÿ íàø ñàä, - ïðèòâîðíî ñòðîãî ïðîáóð÷àëà ìàìà, âûñâîáîæäàÿñü èç ìîèõ îáúÿòèé. "Âñåãäà îíà òàê", - ïîäóìàëà ÿ. Ñ åå ïîÿâëåíèåì â äîì ïðèõîäèò æèçíü, íî ìàìà äåëàåò âñå, ÷òîáû ïðåâðàòèòü ýòî â èãðó.  
-Ëàäíî, - ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà ÿ, ñîáèðàÿ ñ ïîëà ðàñêèäàííûå â ïûëó ðàäîñòè êíèãè. - Ñåé÷àñ è çàéìóñü!  
Ñìåíèâ "ïðèëè÷íóþ" îäåæäó íà ïðèâû÷íûé êîìáèíåçîí, îòêîïàííûé ìíîé íà ìàããëîâñêîé ðàñïðîäàæå, ÿ íàïðàâèëàñü â ñàä, âãëóáü çàáðîøåííûõ âëàäåíèé êóñòàðíèêîâ è ïàïîðîòíèêà. Ìû çàêëþ÷èëè äîãîâîð, ÷òî íå áóäåì ìåøàòü èõ áóéíîìó ðîñòó, ðàçâå ÷òî, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè êîððåêòèðîâàòü. Ïîýòîìó ìîÿ ìàëåíüêàÿ ãðÿäêà îêàçàëàñü åäèíñòâåííûì èñêóññòâåííî ñîçäàííûì ìåñòîì â ýòîì äèêîì ìèðêå. ß ñ æàëîñòüþ ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåñ÷àñòíûå ðàñòåíèÿ, þòÿùèåñÿ íà ãðÿäêå, à òå, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåëè íà ìåíÿ.   
Êîíå÷íî îíè íå êèíóëèñü ïðî÷ü, íî äóìàþ, åñëè á ó íèõ áûëà òàêàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü, îíè íå ïðåìèíóëè áû åé âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ. Äàæå ÿ íå îñóæäàëà ýòîãî æåëàíèÿ, âåäü â ìîèõ çàáîòëèâûõ ðóêàõ èõ "ïîãîëîâüå" ðåçêî ñîêðàòèëîñü. Äàæå ñìåþùèéñÿ êóñò, çàìåòèâ ìåíÿ ñ ëîïàòîé, ñòàë òèõî ïîäâûâàòü.  
-Äà ýòî ÿ! È íå íàäî æàëîâàòüñÿ, à òî îñòàíåòåñü áåç âîäû è óäîáðåíèé, - "ïîìíèòüñÿ ìíå íà ãëàçà ïîïàäàëàñü çàìåòêà, ÷òî ñ ðàñòåíèÿìè íàäî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü".  
ß ñ ãîëîâîé óøëà â ðàáîòó, êîãäà ñ óëèöû äîíåññÿ ýòîò çâóê, èëè òî÷íåå - åãî ïîëíîå îòñóòñòâèå. Íåò, ìû êîíå÷íî æèëè â ìàëåíüêîì ïðîâèíöèàëüíîì ãîðîäå, íî äàæå ó íàñ íèêîãäà íå áûëî òàê òèõî íà óëèöàõ äíåì. Ïîäîáðàâ ñàäîâûå íîæíèöû è âåäåðêî, ÿ ïîøëà ê äîìó. Çàäíÿÿ äâåðü ëåãêî îòêðûëàñü.  
-Ìàìà? - íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîçâàëà ÿ. Íî îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.  
-Ìàìà... - è îïÿòü òèøèíà.  
Ñìóòíîå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå áåäû îõâàòèëî ìåíÿ è íå æåëàÿ îòïóñêàòü, çàñòàâèëî îáñëåäîâàòü âåñü äîì, íî îí áûë ïóñò. Â ðàñòåðÿííîñòè ÿ çàìåðëà ó âõîäíîé äâåðè, íå çíàÿ, êóäà äàëüøå ïîäàòüñÿ, êîãäà ñ óëèöû äîíåññÿ ïðîòÿæíûé êðèê, à ñëåäîì çà íèì âñå çâóêè, ïîòåðÿííûå ïàðó ìèíóò íàçàä, âåðíóëèñü, çàïîëíÿÿ ïðîñòðàíñòâî ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé. Ïåðåïðûãèâàÿ ÷åðåç ñòóïåíüêè, ÿ ñáåæàëà ïî ëåñòíèöå. Ïåðåä äîìîì ñîáðàëàñü òîëïà îæèâëåííî îáñóæäàþùàÿ ÷òî-òî. ß ïîïûòàëàñü ïðîòèñíóòüñÿ, íî ýòîò øàáàø ðàñïàäàëñÿ ñ íåîõîòîé, ïîêà âñå æå ïîñòåïåííî ñòåíà íå ðàçæàëàñü, îòêðûâ ìíå ñòðàøíîå çðåëèùå: íàïîëîâèíó ðàñòåðçàííîãî òåëà äåìåíòîðà. Âñå âîêðóã áûëî ïåðåïà÷êàíî ÷åðíîé áóëüêàþùåé æèäêîñòüþ, çàìåíÿþùåé åìó êðîâü, à åãî ãîëîâà áåçâîëüíî áîëòàëàñü íà òîì, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò øåè. Êàçàëîñü, ñóùåñòâî åùå áîðîëîñü çà æèçíü. Èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë ïûòàÿñü îòêðûòü ãëàçà, îí ñòàðàëîñü äîòÿíóòñÿ äî ÷åãî-òî, ëåæàùåãî ðÿäîì íà çåìëå. Íî íèêòî äàæå íå ïûòàëñÿ åìó ïîìî÷ü, õîòÿ íàâåðíî ëþáîé èç ýòèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ìîã îáëåã÷èòü åãî ñòðàäàíèÿ. Îíè âñå ëèøü ñ îòâðàùåíèåì ìîðùèëèñü è íàáëþäàëè, êàê æèçíü ïîêèäàåò èçóðîäîâàííîå òåëî.  
ß íå ìîãëà áûòü ÷àñòüþ ýòîé òîëïû. È ÿ ïðîñòî øàãíóëà âïåðåä, äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî ñäåëàëà ñàìûé çíà÷èòåëüíûé â ìîåé æèçíè âûáîð. Ñóùåñòâî çàìåòèëî ìåíÿ è ïîòÿíóëîñü íàâñòðå÷ó. Êòî-òî èç âîëøåáíèêîâ âûòàùèë ïàëî÷êó, à êàêàÿ òà ïîæèëàÿ âåäüìà ïîïûòàëàñü çàòÿíóòü ìåíÿ îáðàòíî â òîëïó.  
-Îñòàâüòå, - ÿ ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå ïîäíÿëà ðóêó áåç âñÿêîé íàäåæäû, ÷òî êòî-òî ìåíÿ ïîñëóøàåò, íî íåâåðîÿòíîñòü ñèòóàöèè íå ïîçâîëèëà èì âîçðàçèòü ìíå.  
Âñòàëà íà êîëåíè ïåðåä óìèðàþùèì äåìåíòîðîì ÿ ïðèïîäíÿëà åãî ãîëîâó. Âñå âîêðóã çàìåðëè, êàê áóäòî íàáëþäàëè ïðè÷óäëèâûé òðþê ñ íåâèäàííûì çâåðåì â ïàâèëüîíå "Ìåðëèíà". Ñîçäàíèå, êàçàëîñü, óæå ñìèðèëîñü ñî ñâîåé ó÷àñòüþ, è ëèøü ðóêà, ïî÷òè ñêðûòàÿ â ðóêàâå, ïðîäîëæàëà øàðèòü ïî ìîñòîâîé. Áûëî ñòðàííî íàáëþäàòü çà ýòèì, êàê áû ñî ñòîðîíû. Õîëîä òàê è äóøèë ìåíÿ, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê, òî, ÷òî áûëî æèâûì åùå ìèíóòó íàçàä, ñòàíîâèëîñü ìåðòâûì…   
Ýòîò âçãëÿä, ïîëíûé îò÷àÿíüÿ è áîëè… äàæå ó ëþäåé ÿ íå âèäåëà áîëåå ÷åëîâå÷íîãî âçãëÿäà. Â íåì áûëà è áåççâó÷íàÿ ìîëüáà, è îãëóøèòåëüíûé êðèê î ïîìîùè. Ìîÿ ðóêà íåïðîèçâîëüíî ïîòÿíóëàñü âñëåä çà åãî êèñòüþ - â ïîïûòêå ïîìî÷ü íàéòè òî, ÷òî îí ïîòåðÿë. Íî ìíå íè÷åãî íå óäàëîñü íàùóïàòü, êðîìå ìàëåíüêîãî ãëèíÿíîãî øàðèêà, îòîðâàííîãî îò äåòñêèõ áóñ. Äà â îáùåì-òî, áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Òîãäà ÿ äàæå íå çàäóìàëàñü î òîì, êàê ñòðàííî ýòî âûãëÿäåëî ñî ñòîðîíû, íî êîãäà-òî âèäåâ óæå ïîäîáíîå, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîâòîðèëà çíàêîìûé æåñò è çàêðûëà åãî ãëàçà.  
  
  



	3. È äåìîí ïðîñíåòñÿ îòî ñíà

**Ãëàâà âòîðàÿ:** "È äåìîí ïðîñíåòñÿ îòî ñíà…"

  
_Áîèòåñü ñâîèõ æåëàíèé, âåäü îíè ìîãóò èñïîëíÿòüñÿ._   
  
Âåñü ãîðîä åùå äîëãî íå ìîã ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ, âçáóäîðàæåííûé ñîáûòèÿìè òîãî äíÿ. Ê íàì äàæå ïðèñëàëè ðåïîðòåðà èç "Åæåäíåâíîãî Îðàêóëà", ñ öåëüþ îñâåòèòü äàííîå ïðîèñøåñòâèå. À ïàïà êóïèë áóêêàðòîâóþ ñèãíàëèçàöèþ è â òîò æå äåíü óñòàíîâèë åå äîìà. "Õì, åñëè îíà îò äåìåíòîðîâ òî ýòî èíòåðåñíî" - äóìàëà ÿ íàáëþäàÿ çà åãî äåéñòâèÿìè, "êîãî ìîæåò áîÿòüñÿ äåìåíòîð? Ñêîðåå óæ ýòî áóêêàðò èñïóãàåòñÿ ïðè âèäå íåãî"  
Ïåðåä ñíîì îòåö ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ âèíîâàòûì â òîì, ÷òî ÿ âèäåëà ýòî, íî íèêàê íå ìîã âûðàçèòü ñâîè ïåðåæèâàíèÿ ñëîâàìè. ß æå â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü íå ìîãëà îáúÿñíèòü åìó òî, ÷òî ñòàëî ðàñòè ó ìåíÿ âíóòðè. Òàê, ïîñëå ïîëó÷àñîâîé áåñåäû íè î ÷åì, ìû ðàçîøëèñü, ïîæåëàâ äðóã äðóãó ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è. Ïåðåä ñíîì ÿ äîëãî ïðîêðó÷èâàëà â ïàìÿòè âñå ñëó÷èâøååñÿ çà äåíü, ïîêà äðåìîòà â êîíåö íå îäîëåëà ìåíÿ.  
Íî÷üþ ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü îò êàêîãî - òî øîðîõà, ýòî áûë äàæå íå çâóê, ñêîðåå íå÷òî íàïîìèíàþùèå øóðøàíèÿ êðûëüåâ. Â äåòñòâå ÿ ÷àñòî ïðîñûïàëàñü îò ýòîãî ëåãêîãî øåëåñòà è âñåãäà âèäåëà åå. Â äëèííîì áåëîì õàëàòå èç òàôòû îíà, ïîäîáíî ïðèçðàêó, ñòîÿëà ó îêíà, è îòñòðàíåííûì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðåëà íà çâåçäû.  
Ìîÿ ìàìà âñåãäà áûëà íå òàêîé, êàê âñå. Íåðåàëüíî êðàñèâàÿ, íåðåàëüíî äîáðàÿ, íåðåàëüíî íåçåìíàÿ. Ïîðîé â äåòñòâå ìíå íðàâèëîñü âîîáðàæàòü, ÷òî îíà ïðèëåòåëà ê íàì ñ êàêèõ òî äàëåêèõ çâåçä, íàïîäîáèå àíãåëà, è, ïîëþáèâ ïàïó, ðåøèëà îñòàòüñÿ. Ïî íî÷àì æå ìàìà ãðóñòèëà ïî çâåçäàì è ñìîòðåëà â îêíî, êàê áóäòî ðâàëàñü ê íèì, à ìîæåò âèäåëà òî, ÷òî íå äàíî íàì, ïðîñòûì ñìåðòíûì. -Ìàì? - ÿ ïîäòÿíóëàñü íà êðîâàòè, ïûòàÿñü ðàññìîòðåòü åå òîíêèé ïðîôèëü â ñâåòå îêíà.  
-Òèòó÷è? Òû åùå íå ñïèøü?  
-Íåò, ÷òî-òî íå õî÷åòñÿ, - ïîæàëà ÿ ïëå÷àìè.  
-Ýòî îò âîëíåíèÿ, - ìàìà ñåëà íà êðàé êðîâàòè, è åå ëàñêîâûå ìÿãêèå ðóêè ñòàëè ïîäòûêàòü îäåÿëî. - Ñåãîäíÿ òû ìíîãîå ïåðåæèëà è, íàâåðíîå, ñòðàøíî èñïóãàëàñü.  
-Âîâñå íåò, - âîçðàçèëà ÿ, âñå òàê æå ïûòàÿñü âñìîòðåòüñÿ â åå ëèöî.  
Ìàìèíà ëàäîíü îñòàíîâèëàñü â âîçäóõå, êàê áóäòî ïðèíèìàëà ðåøåíèå, ÷òî åé äåëàòü äàëüøå.  
-Òåáÿ íå èñïóãàë òîò äåìåíòîð?  
-Íåò, íè÷óòü, - ÿ ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé â íàäåæäå, ÷òî ìàìà óâèäèò ýòî â îêðóæàþùåé íàñ òåìíîòå. Ìíå òàê õîòåëîñü ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ êåì-òî, òåì íåâåðîÿòíûì îùóùåíèåì, âîçíèêøèì îò åãî ãëàç, ÷òî ÿ ãîòîâà áûëà èñêàòü ñëóøàòåëÿ â ëþáîì. Íó à ìàìà, ñàìûé áëèçêèé ìíå ÷åëîâåê äîëæíà áûëà ýòî ïîíÿòü êàê íèêòî äðóãîé. - Ìíå ñòàëî åãî æàëêî, ó íåãî áûëè òàêèå ãðóñòíûå ãëàçà.  
ß óñëûøàëà òÿæåëûé âçäîõ, è ìàòåðèíñêèå ïëå÷è îáìÿêëè, êàê áóäòî âíåçàïíî ñòàëè ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûìè äëÿ íåå, à ìîæåò, åå êðûëüÿ óñòàëè ñêðûâàòüñÿ ãäå-òî òàì, çà ñïèíîé.  
-Íàâåðíîå, ýòî ñóäüáà, à ìîæåò, êàêîå-òî ïðîêëÿòüå, - ÿ ïî÷òè ñëûøàëà ñëåçû â ãîëîñå ìàòåðè.  
-Ìàìà, î ÷åì òû? - ÿ îáíÿëà åå çà ðóêè, ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòü.   
Òàê ìû è ñèäåëè ìîë÷à âî ìãëå, ïîêà îíà âíîâü íå çàãîâîðèëà. Åå ãîëîñ áûë ñïîêîéíûì è ðîâíûì, íî â íåì ñêâîçèëè íàñòîé÷èâîñòü ïîëíàÿ íåæíîñòè.  
-Ìèëàÿ, äóìàþ, òû óæå äîñòàòî÷íî âçðîñëàÿ äëÿ òîãî ÷òî á ìû ïîãîâîðèëè ñ òîáîé íà ñëîæíóþ òåìó, êîòîðîé ÿ ñòàðàëàñü èçáåãàòü âñå ýòè ãîäû, - îíà íàêëîíèëàñü áëèæå êî ìíå. - Âîçìîæíî, òåáå ïîêàæåòñÿ íåïîíÿòíûì òî, ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó, íî òû ïðîñòî çàïîìíè. Íàâåðíî, ÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëà òàêîé ìàòåðüþ, êîòîðóþ òû õîòåëà èìåòü. Òðóäíî îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî òâîÿ ìàìà ñòðàííàÿ, åñëè íå ñêàçàòü áîëüøå. Íî ïîâåðü, ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïðè÷èíû íà ýòî. Â íàøåì ìèðå ñóùåñòâóþò ëþäè, ó êîòîðûõ âìåñòî äóøè äåìîí. Ýòî íå ñòðàøíî, è áîÿòüñÿ ýòîãî íå ñòîèò. Íàïðîòèâ, òàêîé äåìîí ïîìîãàåò èì è âåäåò èõ ñêâîçü ãîäà. Îí ñèëåí, è äåëàåò ñâîèõ âëàäåëüöåâ òàêèìè æå. È âñå õîðîøî, ïîêà òàêîé äåìîí íå âñòðåòèò ïîäîáíîãî ñåáå. Äâà äåìîíà íå ìîãóò ñîñóùåñòâîâàòü, è èõ ñîþç ðàçðóøèòåëåí. Ó òåáÿ â äóøå æèâåò äåìîí, à çíà÷èò òû, êàê è ÿ, êîãäà-íèáóäü âñòðåòèøü ñóùåñòâî, ïîäîáíîå ñåáå, ñ äåìîíîì âìåñòî ñåðäöà. Òû ïîéìåøü ýòî, êîãäà îíî íà òåáÿ ïîñìîòðèò. Êîãäà îíè ñìîòðÿò, âñå ñòàíîâèòñÿ ÿñíî. Â èõ ãëàçàõ òû âèäèøü ñåáÿ…  
Ìàìà âíîâü çàìîë÷àëà, êàçàëàñü, åå ìûñëè ñíîâà çàáëóäèëèñü â ãëóáèíàõ ñîçíàíèÿ.  
-ß êîå-÷òî äàì òåáå. Âîçìîæíî, â áóäóùåì ýòî ñòàíåò òâîåé åäèíñòâåííîé çàùèòîé. Îáåùàé, ÷òî áóäåøü íîñèòü ýòó âåùü ñ ñîáîé, ÷òî áû íè ñëó÷èëîñü!  
ß íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàëà, î ÷åì èäåò ðå÷ü, íî êèâíóëà, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü åé ïðèÿòíî. Ïîìåäëèâ åùå ñåêóíäó, ìàìà ñíÿëà ñ ðóêè áðàñëåò â ôîðìå çìåéêè è îäåëà íà ìîå çàïÿñòüå, ëèøü íà ìãíîâåíèÿ çàäåðæàâ ñâîþ ðóêó, à ïîòîì óøëà òàê æå òèõî, êàê è ïîÿâëÿëàñü â ìîåé êîìíàòå ïî íî÷àì. ×òî-òî âíóòðè ìåíÿ ïîäñêàçûâàëî - îíà áîëüøå íå âåðíåòñÿ. Îò ýòîé ìûñëè ìíå ñòàëî ñòðàøíî, è ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü çàæå÷ü ñâå÷ó ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ. Áûòü ìîæåò, ìðàê êîìíàòû òàê ïîäàâëÿþùå äåéñòâîâàë íà ìåíÿ. Íî ýòîãî ÷åðòîâîãî èçîáðåòåíèÿ, ìàããëîâñêèõ ñïè÷åê, íèãäå íå áûëî. ß îùóïàëà âñþ ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëèêà ó êðîâàòè è íè÷åãî íå íàøëà. Åäèíñòâåííûì, ÷òî ïîïàëîñü ïîä ðóêó, áûë áåñïîëåçíûé ñóâåíèð, ïîäàðåííûé íà äåñÿòèëåòèÿ äÿäåé Îëëèâàíäåðîì - âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà, êîòîðàÿ ìíå òàê è íå ïðèãîäèëàñü. Îíà áûëà òàêîé èçÿùíîé - ñîñíà è ðóñàëèé ïëàâíèê - ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãëà åå îòäàòü. Äÿäÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî â íåé ñî÷åòàåòñÿ ñîçèäàþùàÿ è ðàçðóøàþùàÿ êðàñîòà ìîðÿ ñ áåñêîíå÷íûìè âåòðàìè, ãóëÿþùèìè ñðåäè âåòâåé áåñêðàéíèõ ëåñîâ. Ïîñëå ýòîãî äîëãîå âðåìÿ ÿ íå çàñûïàëà áåç òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîïðîáîâàòü âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïàëî÷êîé â íàäåæäå íà ÷óäî. Íî ÿ ðîñëà, à îíî òàê è íå ïðîèñõîäèëà. Ïîýòîìó, íàâåðíî, ÿ - åäèíñòâåííàÿ, êòî òî÷íî çíàåò, ÷òî âîëøåáñòâî ñóùåñòâóåò è àáñîëþòíà, íå âåðèò â ÷óäåñà.  
Èòàê, ïàëî÷êà íå ïîìîæåò ìíå çàæå÷ü ñâå÷ó, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, íàäî èäòè âíèç è íàäåÿòüñÿ, ÷òî â êàìèíå åùå íå ïîãàñëè óãëè. ß ïîïûòàëàñü íàùóïàòü òàïî÷êè, íî âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî îíè áûëè ñäåëàíû èç âçáåñèâøåéñÿ øêóðû êðåïòîðà, ïåðåäóìàëà - êòî çíàåò ÷åãî îò íèõ îæèäàòü? Âîò òàê â àáñîëþòíîé òåìíîòå, áîñàÿ è ñ ïàëî÷êîé ïîä ìûøêîé, ÿ íà îùóïü ñïóñòèëàñü ïî ëåñòíèöå â ãîñòèíóþ. Êàìèí äåéñòâèòåëüíî åùå íå ïîòóõ, è ÿ, êàê ìîòûëåê, ïîñïåøèëà íà åãî îãîíü, òóò æå ïîïëàòèâøèñü çà ñâîþ ïîñïåøíîñòü. Íåâèäèìàÿ íèòü áóêêàðòîâîé ñèãíàëèçàöèè áîëüíî âðåçàëàñü â íîãó. ß â óæàñå çàìåðëà, çíàÿ, ÷òî çà ýòèì ïîñëåäóåò ïîÿâëåíèå ìîèõ ñòðàõîâ â òðîéíîì âîïëîùåíèè.   
Ïîñëåäíèé óãîëåê â êàìèíå ïîòóõ, è ñãóùàþùàÿñÿ òüìà ïîäïèòûâàëà ìîé óæàñ. Íó, óæ íåò, äëÿ îäíîãî äíÿ - ýòî ñëèøêîì!  
-Èëþìèóñ! - ïðîêðè÷àë ìîé ãîëîñ, à ðóêà âçìàõíóëà âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
  
  


*******

  
  
Âñå ïðîèçîøëî áûñòðåå, ÷åì ÿ ìîãëà îæèäàòü.  
-Ìèëàÿ, òû íè÷åãî íå õî÷åøü ìíå ðàññêàçàòü? - ñïðîñèë îòåö åùå çà çàâòðàêîì.  
-Î ÷åì? - íå ñðàçó ïîíÿëà ÿ.   
Ëîæêà áåçâîëüíî ïîâèñëà íàä òàðåëêîé ñ îâñÿíêîé, óòðîì ó ìàìû ñëó÷èëñÿ ïðèñòóï, è îòåö áûë âûíóæäåí îòâåçòè åå â áîëüíèöó.  
-Â÷åðà âå÷åðîì íå ïðîèñõîäèëà íè÷åãî íåîáû÷íîãî?  
-Êîãäà? - ñìóòíî ÿ óæå äîãàäûâàëàñü, î ÷åì èäåò ðå÷ü.  
-Óô, - îòåö ðàçâåðíóë ñâîè ñòóë êî ìíå, - ñåãîäíÿ ÿ èìåë ðàçãîâîð ñ ëþäüìè èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà Ìàãèè, îñóùåñòâëÿþùèìè êîíòðîëü íàä íåçàêîííûì ïîëüçîâàíèåì âîëøåáñòâîì âî âðåìÿ ëåòíèõ êàíèêóë ëþäüìè íå ñòàðøå 18 ëåò. Áîëåå òîãî, ïî èõ ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿì êîëäîâàë íå îäèí ÷åëîâåê, à öåëàÿ ãðóïïà ïîäðîñòêîâ è èñòî÷íèêîì áåçîáðàçèÿ áûë íàø äîì. ß, êîíå÷íî, îáúÿñíèë, ÷òî òû íà ýòî ïðîñòî íå ñïîñîáíà, - îòåö ïîñòàðàëñÿ çàãëÿíóòü â ìîè ãëàçà. - Íî âñå æå, òû ñëó÷àéíî íå áðàëà â ðóêè âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó â÷åðà âå÷åðîì? -Öåëàÿ ãðóïïà?  
-Äà. Ìîæåò, âû ñ Ìèëåñåíò….  
-Ìèëåñåíò óåõàëà â Õîãâàðòñ åùå íåäåëþ íàçàä, - îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé ÿ.  
-Ýòî íå îòâåò, äîðîãàÿ. Ïîâåðü, ÿ íå áóäó ðóãàòü òåáÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû íå ìîãëà ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî...   
Îòåö çàìîë÷àë, îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó.  
-Äîãîâàðèâàé. ß íå ìîãëà ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ïîëó÷èòñÿ? - êðîâü çàñòó÷àëà â âèñêàõ, âñÿ òà áîëü è îáèäà çà ãîäû, êîòîðûå ÿ õîòåëà áûòü ïîõîæåé íà ðîäèòåëåé, ðâàëèñü íàðóæó.  
-ß íå ýòî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, âûáðîñ ýíåðãèè áûë ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûì äëÿ îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Òû íå õî÷åøü îáúÿñíèòü, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ?  
Õîðîøèé âîïðîñ, çíàòü áû íà íåãî îòâåò. Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî ÿ ïîìíèëà, ýòî çàêëèíàíèå "Èëþìèóñ", à çàòåì.… Çàòåì ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü â ñâîåé êðîâàòè.  
-Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, âåðíåå, ìíå òàê êàæåòñÿ, - íåóâåðåííî ïðîòÿíóëà ÿ.  
-Â êàêîì ñìûñëå, òåáå òàê êàæåòñÿ?  
-Íó, ÿ ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç, ÷òîáû çàæå÷ü ñâå÷ó, à ïîòîì çàäåëà áóêêàðòîâóþ ñèãíàëèçàöèþ, èñïóãàëàñü è âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, - ñáèâ÷èâî ñòàëà îáúÿñíÿòü ÿ. - Êàæåòñÿ, âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü.  
-Ãäå ýòî áûëî? - îòåö âíèìàòåëüíî âñìàòðèâàëñÿ â ìîå ëèöî, áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ïîíÿòü, ãîâîðþ ëè ÿ ïðàâäó.  
-Â ãîñòèíîé.  
-Èäåì, - îí ïðîòÿíóë ìíå ðóêó.  
ß ïîñëóøíî ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì â ãîñòèíóþ. Âñå áûëî, êàê îáû÷íî, êðîìå òðåõ äûð, íàñêâîçü ïðîæåãøèõ ñòåíó íàä êàìèíîì.  
-Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî?  
-Íåò, - îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé ÿ. - À ÷òî?  
-Ýòî òî, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò òðåõ áóêêàðòîâ, âõîäÿùèõ â êîìïëåêò ñèãíàëèçàöèè, - íåìíîãî ïîãîäÿ îòâåòèë îòåö.  
  
  


*******

  
  
Â òîò äåíü â íàøåì äîìå áûëî ìíîãî íàðîäó. ß íå çíàëà íèêîãî èç íèõ, íî âñå îíè, ïîõîæå, áûëè îçàáî÷åíû èìåííî ìîåé ïåðñîíîé. Íåêîòîðûå ïîäõîäèëè è çàäàâàëè âîïðîñû. Êàê ïðàâèëî, ÿ ñ òðóäîì ïîíèìàëà èõ ñìûñë. Äðóãèå äåðæàëèñü âäàëåêå è òîëüêî êà÷àëè ãîëîâîé, ãëÿäÿ â ìîþ ñòîðîíó. À îäèí ìîëîäîé è íàõàëüíûé þíîøà äàæå ïîïûòàëñÿ èçìåðèòü ìåíÿ.  
-Êîðíåëèé! Íåìåäëåííî îñòàâü äåâóøêó â ïîêîå! - îêëèêíóë åãî êàêîé-òî ìóæ÷èíà, îæèâëåííî ðàçãîâàðèâàþùèé ñ ìîèì îòöîì.  
Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê õîòü ñ íåîõîòîé, íî ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Ïðàâäà, áûëî óæå ïîçäíî. Îõâà÷åííàÿ òðåâîãîé, ÿ â ñìÿòåíèå ñòîÿëà ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû, â ïîèñêàõ óòåøåíèÿ, ñîâñåì îäèíîêàÿ è íåñ÷àñòíàÿ. Íî, íèêîãî çäåñü íå âîëíîâàëè ìîè ÷óâñòâà. ß æå âûõâàòûâàëà ãëàçàìè èç òîëïû àáñîëþòíî íåçíàêîìûå ëèöà, â íàäåæäå íàéòè ÷åëîâåêà, ñïîñîáíîãî çàùèòèòü ìåíÿ îò ýòèõ ñòðàííûõ âîïðîñîâ è ÷óæèõ ëþäåé, åäèíñòâåííîãî, êîòîðûé ìîã, îãîðîäèò ìåíÿ îò ìîèõ ñòðàõîâ. ß ïî÷òè çàêðè÷àëà: "Ïàïà". Íî åãî óæå íå áûëî â êîìíàòå, ìíå ëèøü óäàëîñü çàìåòèòü, êàê çà íèì è òåì, äðóãèì ìóæ÷èíîé çàõëîïíóëàñü äâåðü â ñàä. Íà ìãíîâåíèÿ ÿ çàìåðëà, ñíîâà îêðóæåííàÿ ÷óæäûìè ìíå ëèöàìè, ãîëîñàìè, è ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû îñòàíîâèòü ñâîé âûáîð íà äâåðè. Íå ðàçäóìûâàÿ áîëüøå íè ñåêóíäû, ÿ ñêîëüçíóëà âî ìðàê ñàäà â íàäåæäå îòûñêàòü îòöà ðàíüøå, ÷åì î÷åðåäíîé íàõàëüíûé ìàëü÷èøêà ïîäîéäåò êî ìíå ñ ëèíåéêîé.  
Â ñàäó áûëî òåìíî è òèõî, ëèøü ïàðà îæèâëåííûõ ãîëîñîâ îêîëî áåñåäêè íàðóøàëè òèøèíó. Áëàãî, ìíå íå íóæíî áûëî âèäåòü äîðîæêó, ÷òîáû äîáðàòüñÿ äî öâåòíèêà. Áåñåäêà íàõîäèëàñü âñåãî â íåñêîëüêèõ øàãàõ, è ÿ óæå ìîãëà ðàçëè÷èòü ãîëîñà îòöà è åãî ñîáåñåäíèêà. Ñëàáûå áëèêè îò èñêðÿùèõñÿ ïàëî÷åê îñâåùàëè èõ ëèöà. Íå çíàþ, ÷òî îñòàíîâèëà ìåíÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü åùå îäèí øàã. Íå òî ðàçäðàæåííåå îòöà, íå òî óáåæäåííûé òîí åãî îïïîíåíòà. ß îñòàëàñü ñòîÿòü â êóñòàõ ó öâåòíèêà â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè - óéòè èëè ïîñëóøàòü, î ÷åì îíè ãîâîðÿò. Êîíå÷íî, ìîé îòåö íå îäîáðèë áû ïîäîáíîå, íî âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ ïîäñêàçûâàë, ÷òî ýòîò ðàçãîâîð êàñàåòñÿ ìåíÿ êóäà áîëåå îñòàëüíûõ åãî ó÷àñòíèêîâ.  
-Îíà äîëæíà ïîåõàòü. Òåïåðü íåò ñîìíåíèé â òîì, ÷òî îíà âîëøåáíèöà. È òû ñêîðåå ïîäâåðãíåøü åå îïàñíîñòè, åñëè íå íàó÷èøü óïðàâëÿòü ñâîèì äàðîì.  
-Õàíà áóäåò ïðîòèâ ýòîãî, - â ãîëîñå îòöà ñëûøàëîñü âñå âîçðàñòàþùåå íåñîãëàñèå.  
-Õàíà íå âñåãäà ñïîñîáíà ðàññóæäàòü àäåêâàòíî, è òû ýòî çíàåøü. Õîãâàðòñ íà ñåãîäíÿ ëó÷øàÿ àëüòåðíàòèâà äëÿ òâîåé äî÷åðè. Òû è ñàì ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî îñòàëüíûå øêîëû íå ïðèìóò åå â òàêîì âîçðàñòå, - îæèâëåííî íàñòàèâàë íà ñâîåé ïîçèöèè íåçíàêîìåö.  
-Òàì îíà áóäåò ñëèøêîì áëèçêà ê îòâåòàì, - ïðîäîëæàë âîçðàæàòü îòåö.  
-×òîáû óçíàòü îòâåòû, åé íàäî çíàòü, êàêèå âîïðîñû çàäàâàòü. Íå ñòîèò óïðÿìèòüñÿ, îáåùàþ, ÿ ïðîñëåæó çà òåì, ÷òîáû îíà íè÷åãî íå óçíàëà.  
-Àëáóñ, òû óâåðåí, ÷òî ñìîæåøü, ýòî ñäåëàòü? - â ãëàçàõ îòöà çàñòûëà ìîëüáà.  
-Êîíå÷íî, Äæè. ß äóìàþ, òåáå ñòîèò íàéòè äî÷ü è ðàññêàçàòü î ñâîåì ðåøåíèè. Åå áóäóò æäàòü â Õîãâàðòñå íà áóäóùåé íåäåëå.   
  


*******

  
  
ß åäó â Õîãâàðòñ! ß ñ äåòñòâà ñëûøàëà îá ýòîì ìåñòå òàê ìíîãî, ñíà÷àëà èç óñò ðîäèòåëåé, çàòåì îò äðóçåé ñâåðñòíèêîâ, ÷òî ïîðîé ìíå, êàçàëîñü, áóäòî ÿ çíàþ çàìîê, êàê ñâîè ïÿòü ïàëüöåâ. Íî ìíå äàæå ñòðàøíî áûëî ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ ñìîãó õîòü ðàçîê óâèäåòü åãî ñâîèìè ãëàçàìè. Ýòî êàê íåñáûòî÷íàÿ ìå÷òà, íà êîòîðóþ âû äàâíî ìàõíóëè ðóêîé, à òóò îíà íà÷èíàåò ñáûâàòüñÿ. Íàäî áûëî ñîáèðàòü âåùè, íî êàêèå? Ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî èõ îñîáåííî ìíîãî, à ôîðìó è ó÷åáíèêè îòåö îáåùàë ïðèâåçòè òóäà. Íó äà, êîíå÷íî, ïàðó ëþáèìûõ êíèã, ïîäàðîê äÿäè Îëëèâàíäåðà è ìóçûêàëüíóþ øêàòóëêó.  
Îíà ñòîÿëà íà ìîåì íî÷íîì ñòîëèêå ñ ïÿòè ëåò, â íåé ÿ õðàíèëà âñå ñàìîå äîðîãîå è âàæíîå. Ñîâñåì íåáîëüøàÿ, íî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòîðíàÿ, ÷òîáû âìåñòèòü ìîå ñåðäöå. Çäåñü áûëî âñå: è ïåðâàÿ ôîòîãðàôèÿ, íà êîòîðîé ÿ ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè âåñåëî óëûáàþñü, à â ñëåäóþùåé ìîìåíò óæå çàëèâàþñü ñëåçàìè, èñïóãàâøèñü ï÷åëû, è çåëåíûé öâåò ðàäóãè, êîòîðûé ÿ ïîéìàëà â âîëøåáíóþ êîëáó íà ñåäüìîé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, è ìîè íàáîð êàðòî÷åê âåëèêèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, è çàêîëäîâàííûé ìàõàîí, ñìåøíî äåðãàþùèé êðûëûøêàìè âî ñíå, è íåâèäèìûå êàìóøêè ñ áåðåãà ìîðÿ èñ÷åçíóâøèõ ïåùåð, è äàæå ñòðàííûé êóñî÷åê çåðêàëà, êîòîðûé ÿ íàøëà çèìîé (îí íàïîìíèë ìíå îäíó ìàããëîâñêóþ ñêàçêó, âû÷èòàííóþ â êíèãå ñ èõ ðàñïðîäàæè). Ìíå íðàâèëîñü ïåðåáèðàòü ñâîè ñîêðîâèùà, ÿ çíàëà êàæäóþ âåùèöó è èñòîðèþ, ñâÿçàííóþ ñ íåé. Ïîñëåäíèì ïðåäìåòîì, íàøåäøèì ïðèñòàíèùå â ìîåé øêàòóëêå, ñòàëà ìàëåíüêàÿ ãëèíÿíàÿ áóñèíêà, ïîêðûòàÿ ñèíåé ýìàëüþ. Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ åå ñîõðàíèëà, âîçìîæíî, äåëî áûëî â òîì âçãëÿäå. ß íèêîãäà íå äóìàëà, ÷òî äåìåíòîðû è ëþäè ìîãóò áûòü òàê ïîõîæè. Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âðåìåíè ïîðàçìûøëÿòü íàä ýòèì, à ñåé÷àñ ìíå, ïî÷åìó-òî ñòàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî âñå ïðîèñøåäøåå íå ñëó÷àéíîñòü. ×òî ÿ çíàëà äåìåíòîðà, ïîãèáøåãî îêîëî ìîåãî äîìà. Ïîíèìàÿ, êàê ãëóïî ýòî çâó÷èò, ÿ òîãäà ïðîìîë÷àëà. Âñå äåìåíòîðû áåçëèêè, è ñêàçàòü, ÷òî òû óçíàë êîãî-òî èç íèõ, çíà÷èò ïîêðèâèòü äóøîé. Íî ñ êàæäûì äíåì âî ìíå ñèëèëàñü óâåðåííîñòü, ÷òî ÿ äåðæàëà íà ðóêàõ ãîëîâó òîãî ñàìîãî äåìåíòîðà, ÷òî âñòðåòèëà â çàïðåòíîì êîðèäîðå Àçêàáàíà.  
  
  


*******

  
  
Îáû÷íî ó÷åíèêè ïðèáûâàþò â Õîãâàðòñ íà ïîåçäå, íî çàíÿòèÿ íà÷àëèñü íåäåëþ íàçàä, ïîýòîìó â âàãîíå ÿ áûëà ïî÷òè îäíà, åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü ìîëîäîé ïàðû, ñîáðàâøåéñÿ íàâåñòèòü ðîäñòâåííèêîâ â Õîãñìèòå. Õîòÿ ýòî áûëî íå âàæíî, òàê êàê âñþ ïîåçäêó ÿ ñîáèðàëàñü ïðîñïàòü. Ìû ïðèáûëè â Ëîíäîí ïîä óòðî è âñå îñòàâøååñÿ âðåìÿ ïðîâåëè íà âîêçàëå â îæèäàíèè ýêñïðåññà. Êîãäà æå òîò íàêîíåö ïîäîøåë, îòåö íå óäåðæàëñÿ è, îòâåðíóâøèñü îò ìåíÿ, âûòåð ÷òî-òî, ïðåäàòåëüñêè ñêàòèâøååñÿ ïî åãî ùåêå. Ïðîùàíèå áûëî íåäîëãèì, íî òÿæåëûì. ß âïåðâûå ðàññòàâàëàñü ñ íèì íà ñðîê ïðåâûøàþùèé ìåñÿö. Ñåâ â ïîåçä, è óñèëåíî ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü â îêíî íà óäàëÿþùóþñÿ ôèãóðó îòöà, ÿ çàíÿëàñü îáóñòðîéñòâîì ìîåãî ìàëåíüêîãî ñàêâîÿæà - ê ñëîâó, ýòî áûë âåñü ìîé áàãàæ. Ìíå ïðåäñòîÿëà äîëãàÿ äîðîãà, è âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû âçäðåìíóòü â îæèäàíèè íîâûõ âïå÷àòëåíèé, áûëî ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî. Íî âîëíåíèå âçÿëî ñâîå è âìåñòî ñíà ÿ ñòàëà ðàññìàòðèâàòü ïåéçàæè. Â ãîëîâå òåñíèëàñü êó÷à ðàçíûõ âåùåé, òàê ìíîãî, ÷òî îäíà ìûñëü ïåðåáèâàëà äðóãóþ ïî÷òè â óíèñîí ñ òðåòüåé. Çà ðàäîñòíûìè õëîïîòàìè ÿ ïî÷òè çàáûëà î ðàçãîâîðå, ïîäñëóøàííîì â ñàäó. ×òî åñòü â Õîãâàðòñå òàêîãî, î ÷åì ÿ íå äîëæíà çíàòü? Õîòÿ ãëóïî äóìàòü îá ýòîì ñåé÷àñ. Ëó÷øå ýòîò âîïðîñ ÿ çàäàì ñåáå òàì, è ÿ áóäó íå ÿ, åñëè ñòåíû çàìêà íå äàäóò ìíå îòâåò!   
  
  



	4. Ëó÷øåå ìåñòî äëÿ çíàêîìñòâ

**Ãëàâà òðåòüÿ:**"Ëó÷øåå ìåñòî äëÿ çíàêîìñòâ…."

  
_Ïîðîé ìû íå âèäèì ÿâíûå ïëþñû, êîòîðûå äàåò íàì íàøå ïîëîæåíèå._   
  
Çà îêíîì ñìåðêàëîñü, êîãäà ïîåçä îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Îäíàæäû óæå ïîáûâàâ â Õîãñìèòå, ìíå íå ñîñòàâèëî òðóäà óçíàòü ïëàòôîðìó, íà êîòîðóþ ìû ñîøëè. ß îãëÿäåëàñü â ïîèñêàõ òîãî, êòî äîëæåí áûë ìåíÿ âñòðåòèòü. Íåäàëåêî îò ñîëíå÷íûõ ÷àñîâ, ïîêàçûâàþùèõ ëóííîå âðåìÿ, ñòîÿë çíàêîìûé ìíå âûñîêèé ÷åëîâåê ñ ëó÷èñòûìè ãëàçàìè. ß ñðàçó ïðèçíàëà â íåì íåçíàêîìöà, êîòîðûé ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ îòöîì â áåñåäêå. Íå áóäó÷è äî êîíöà óâåðåííîé, ÿ ïîìàõàëà åìó, íî ìóæ÷èíà óæå çàìåòèë ìåíÿ è çàñïåøèë â ìîåì íàïðàâëåíèè.   
- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Àëáóñ Äàìáëäîð, - ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ îí, äðóæåëþáíî óëûáàÿñü. - ß ïðåïîäàþ â Õîãâàðòñå ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ è áóäó òâîèì êóðàòîðîì.   
- Î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî, - âåæëèâî êèâíóëà ÿ.  
Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ÿ ñòàðàëàñü âîîáùå íå ãîâîðèòü, à çàòàèòü äûõàíèå è âïèòûâàòü âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Êàê áû, íàâåðíîå, ñìåÿëàñü Ìèëåñåíò, óñëûøü îíà ìîè îòêðîâåíèÿ ïî ïîâîäó òîãî, ÷òî åé áûëî çíàêîìî ñ îäèííàäöàòè ëåò. Íî äëÿ ìåíÿ âñå áûëî íîâûì è óäèâèòåëüíûì. Íåïðàâäà, ÷òî âàñ íåëüçÿ óäèâèòü âîëøåáñòâîì, äàæå åñëè âû æèâåòå â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîâ - ïîâåðüòå, ýòî îòíþäü íå òàê. Âñå òî, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà â òå÷åíèå ñëåäóþùåãî ÷àñà, ñòîèëî ìíîãèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, êîòîðûå ÿ ìîãëà áû ñ ëåãêîñòüþ âû÷åðêíóòü èç ñâîåé æèçíè. Ìåíÿ ïîðàæàëî âñå! Íà÷èíàÿ îò ùóïàëüöà ãèãàíòñêîãî êàëüìàðà, êîòîðûé ÿ ÷óòü íå ïîæàëà â ïîðûâå äðóæåñêèõ ýìîöèè, çàêàí÷èâàÿ îãíÿìè Õîãâàðòñà, êîòîðûå çàâîðîæèëè ìåíÿ, áóäòî áàáî÷êó. Òåïåðü ÿ çíàëà, ê êàêîìó ñâåòó òàê äàâíî ñòðåìèëàñü. Ìîé æå ñîïðîâîæäàþùèé ëèøü óëûáàëñÿ, íàáëþäàÿ ìîþ ðåàêöèþ íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå, è áëàãîäóøíî äåðæàëñÿ â òåíè, ïîçâîëÿÿ ìíå â ïîëíîé ìåðå ïîëó÷èòü óäîâîëüñòâèå îò äàííîãî ìîìåíòà.  
Êóëüìèíàöèåé âå÷åðà ñòàëî ïîñåùåíèå äèðåêòîðà. Íå ñòîèò äàæå ãîâîðèòü î ìîåì âîñòîðãå ïî ïîâîäó òàéíîãî õîäà â åãî êàáèíåò, ãäå ìíå áûëè ðàçúÿñíåíû óñëîâèÿ, ñîãëàñíî êîòîðûì ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ïðîõîäèòü îáó÷åíèå. À èõ áûëî ìíîãî. Íà÷èíàÿ ñ òîãî, ÷òî, áóäó÷è ñëèøêîì âçðîñëîé, äëÿ ñîðòèðîâêè øëÿïîé, ÿ íå ìîãëà áûòü çàïèñàíà íè â îäèí èç êîëëåäæåé. Êîìïðîìèññîì ÿâèëîñü ðåøåíèå ðàçìåñòèòü ìåíÿ â ó÷èòåëüñêîì êðûëå, ãäå áûëà îñâîáîæäåíà ìàëåíüêàÿ êîìíàòêà. Äàëåå øëè òåñòû, êîòîðûå óñòàíîâèëè, ÷òî ïî óðîâíþ çíàíèé ÿ âïîëíå ñîîòâåòñòâóþ ñâîèì ñâåðñòíèêàì (ñïàñèáî êíèãàì è ìèñòåðó Äóêñó, ñíàáæàâøèì ìåíÿ èìè âñå ýòè ãîäû), íî ïî ÷àñòè îïûòà ÿ îòñòàëà íåâåðîÿòíî ñèëüíî, íà öåëûõ øåñòü ëåò. Ïîýòîìó áûëî ðåøåíî, ÷òî ëåêöèè ÿ áóäó ïîñåùàòü ñ ãðóïïîé ñâîèõ ðîâåñíèêîâ, à ïî âå÷åðàì ñòàíó îòäåëüíî çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè, äàáû íàâåðñòàòü âñå òî, ÷òî áûëî íå äîñòóïíî ìíå âñå ýòè ãîäû.  
Âîò òàê, îïüÿíåííàÿ ýìîöèÿìè è ïðåäâêóøåíèåì, â ñîïðîâîæäåíèé òåïåðü óæå îôèöèàëüíî íàçíà÷åííîãî ìîèì àíãåëîì-õðàíèòåëåì ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ Ïðåîáðàçîâàíèÿ, ÿ ïåðåñåêëà ìíîæåñòâî ïðîëåòîâ âåëèêîëåïíî íåïðåäñêàçóåìûõ ëåñòíèö, ÷òîáû îêàçàòüñÿ â ó÷èòåëüñêîì êðûëå. Ïîæåëàâ ìíå ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è è âðó÷èâ ðàñïèñàíèÿ çàíÿòèé íà íåäåëþ, Àëáóñ Äàìáëäîð óäàëèëñÿ. Õì, íàâåðíî ñòîèëî ëó÷øå ðàññìîòðåòü ñâîþ êîìíàòó? Õîòÿ íåò, õâàòèò âïå÷àòëåíèé íà ñåãîäíÿ, ñåé÷àñ ëó÷øå ïðîñòî óñíóòü.  
  
  


***

  
  
Âñå ìîå ñóùåñòâî áûëî íàïîëíåíî îäíèì ñïëîøíûì âîëíåíèåì. ß âïåðâûå âîéäó â êàáèíåò, è ýòî áóäóò ìîè ïåðâûå çàíÿòèÿ â îáùåñòâå ìàãîâ è âîëøåáíèêîâ, ïîäîáíûõ ìíå. Êàê ñòðàííî íàçûâàòü ñåáÿ âîëøåáíèêîì, ÿ óæå ïî÷òè ñìèðèëàñü ñ òåì, ÷òî íèêîãäà èì íå áóäó… Îíè çíàþò íàìíîãî áîëüøå ìåíÿ, ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íèì ÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêè ìàããë. Âäðóã ÿ íå ñìîãó áûòü ïîõîæà íà íèõ? Íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó áûòü òàêîé, êàê îíè? ß âñþ æèçíü íè íà êîãî íå áûëà ïîõîæà, íî, â îòëè÷èå îò ìíîãèõ, ìå÷òàëà ñòàòü ñåðåíüêîé ìûøêîé, íåæåëè ëåòàòü áåëîé âîðîíîé. Òîëüêî áû íèêòî íå îáðàòèë íà ìåíÿ âíèìàíèÿ! Ïîæàëóéñòà, áóäüòå çàíÿòû ñâîèìè äåëàìè, óìîëÿþ!  
- Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü âîéòè èëè ïðåäïî÷èòàåòå ïðîñëóøàòü ëåêöèþ çäåñü? - ñïðîñèë íàñìåøëèâûé ìóæñêîé ãîëîñ ñçàäè.  
- ß... îíà ïî÷åìó-òî íå îòêðûâàåòñÿ.  
Êàêàÿ ãëóïàÿ ëîæü! Àæ ñàìîé òîøíî ñòàëî.  
- Ñòðàííî. ìîæåò, ÿ ñìîãó âàì ïîìî÷ü?  
- Áóäó ïðèçíàòåëüíà.  
Íó âîò, òåïåðü îí îòêðîåò äâåðü, à ÿ áóäó âûãëÿäåòü åùå áîëüøåé äóðîé. È êàê íàçëî ïðåïîäàâàòåëü èäåò ïî êîðèäîðó, êàêîé ïîçîð!  
- Â ÷åì äåëî? - ñïðîñèëà ìèëîâèäíàÿ æåíùèíà ñ ãîðîé êíèã â ðóêàõ è â ìàíòèè ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ.  
- Ïîõîæå, äâåðü çàåëà, - îòâåòèë âñå òîò æå ãîëîñ ñçàäè.  
- Áûòü òàêîãî íå ìîæåò! Òîì, à íó-êà, ïîìîãèòå ìíå, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà òðåáîâàòåëüíî ðàçâåðíóëàñü ê äâåðè.  
- Êàê ñêàæåòå, ïðîôåññîð, - ÷üÿ-òî ðóêà ìÿãêî, íî íàñòîé÷èâî îòñòðàíèëà ìåíÿ îò ïðîõîäà.  
Çàòåì ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê ñàì ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè è äåðíóë çà ðó÷êó. ß áûëà ãîòîâà ïðîâàëèòñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ, íî ê ìîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, åãî óñèëèÿ íå óâåí÷àëèñü óñïåõîì.  
- Ïðîôåññîð, êàæåòñÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî çàåëî.  
- Õì, ãîòîâà ïîñïîðèòü, ýòî ãëóïàÿ ïðîäåëêà î÷åðåäíîãî ïîëòåðãåéñòà, ëàäíî ÿ äî íèõ åùå äîáåðóñü! Äóìàþ, Òîì, íå ìíå âàì îáúÿñíÿòü, ÷òî äåëàòü. Âû ñìîæåòå îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî ñ äâåðüþ, è ðåøèòü ýòó ïðîáëåìó?  
Âñå åùå íå ñîâñåì ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò, ÿ ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàëà ñî ñòîðîíû çà ñîáûòèÿìè, ïðè÷èíîé êîòîðûõ ñòàëà. Ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, êàæåòñÿ, áûë ãîòîâ ê ýòîìó óêàçàíèå ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ è çàðàíåå äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ñàìà æå ó÷èòåëüíèöà îòñòðàíåíî ñòîÿëà ó ñòåíû, è êàçàëàñü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ åå íè ÷óòî÷êè íå âîëíîâàëî. Îíà ñêîðåå ñ èíòåðåñîì, ÷åì ñ òðåâîãîé, íàáëþäàëà çà äåéñòâèÿìè ñâîåãî ó÷åíèêà. Ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìàíèïóëÿöèé ïðîâåðêè äâåðè íà ñàìûå ìåëêèå ïàêîñòè (ëèøü òå, íà êîòîðûå ìîã áûòü ñïîñîáåí ïîëòåðãåéñò), ÷òî-òî ùåëêíóëî è äâåðè ñ ãðîõîòîì ðàñïàõíóëèñü.  
- Ïðåêðàñíî, Òîì, - óëûáíóëàñü ïðîôåññîð, ïðîõîäÿ âíóòðü. - Äóìàþ, òåïåðü ìû ñìîæåì íà÷àòü óðîê.  
Ðàñòåðÿâøèñü, ÿ çàñòûëà â äâåðÿõ, âñå òàê æå íå âïîëíå óâåðåííàÿ â ðåàëüíîñòè ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî.  
- Â ÷åì çàãâîçäêà íà ñåé ðàç? Äâåðü îòêðûòà, - ñíîâà çàìåòèë ýòîò ãîëîñ.  
- À îíà è íå áûëà çàïåðòà.  
- Çíàþ. Ìîæåò âñå æå âîéäåì? ×åì äîëüøå áóäåòå ñòîÿòü, òåì òðóäíåå áóäåò ñäåëàòü ýòîò øàã.  
ß îáåðíóëàñü, èùà ïîääåðæêó â ýòîì ìÿãêîì òåìáðå. Ìíå ïîíðàâèëàñü òî, ÷òî ÿ óâèäåëà. Îí áûë î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûì íà âèä, äàæå êðàñèâûì, à ãëàâíîå - â åãî ëèöå è ãëàçàõ íå áûëî íè÷åãî áëèçêîãî ê íàñìåøêå èëè çëîðàäñòâó, îí è âïðàâäó èñêðåííå õîòåë ïîìî÷ü.  
- Ñïàñèáî çà äâåðü, - øåïíóëà ÿ è, ïî÷òè çàæìóðèâøèñü, øàãíóëà â íåèçâåñòíîñòü êëàññà.  
- Èòàê, íàäåþñü ÷òî, íèêòî íå çàáûë ìåíÿ çà ëåòî, íî, ïîñêîëüêó ñðåäè íàñ åñòü íîâåíüêàÿ, ÿ ïðåäñòàâëþñü åùå ðàç, - óëûáíóëàñü æåíùèíà ñ êíèãàìè, êîòîðóþ ÿ âåðíî ïðè÷èñëèëà ê "îòðÿäó" ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé.  
- Ìåíÿ çîâóò Àðàáåëëà Ôèãã, íî ÿ ïðåäïî÷èòàþ, ÷òîáû ìîè ó÷åíèêè çâàëè ìåíÿ ìèññ Ôèãã. Â ýòîì ãîäó, êàê âïðî÷åì è â ïðîøëûõ, ÿ âåäó Çàùèòó îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë. À ýòà þíàÿ ëåäè, - îíà óêàçàëà íà ìåíÿ (áîæå, à ÿ òàê ìå÷òàëà îáîéòèñü áåç ïóáëè÷íîãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèÿ), - Òèòó÷è Ìàðãóñ, áóäåò ó÷èòñÿ âìåñòå ñ âàøèì êóðñîì.  
Â êëàññå ïîâèñëà ïî÷òè îùóùàåìàÿ òèøèíà, è ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íà ñåáå îöåíèâàþùèå âçãëÿäû. "Ãëàâíîå, íå êðàñíåòü", - ïî÷òè íà îùóïü ïðîáèðàÿñü â ïîèñêàõ ñâîáîäíîãî ìåñòà, ïîâòîðÿëà ÿ.  
- Õì, íàäåþñü, âû âäîâîëü íàëþáîâàëèñü êðàñîòàìè êàáèíåòà è âèäîì èç îêíà, òàê êàê â ýòîì ñåìåñòðå íàì ïðåäñòîèò ñëîæíàÿ ðàáîòà, - âíîâü çàãîâîðèëà ìèññ Ôèãã - Ñ ñåãîäíÿøíåãî äíÿ ìû ñåðüåçíî çàéìåìñÿ ïîíÿòèåì âîëè â åå ñóãóáî ìàãè÷åñêîì çíà÷åíèè. È íà áóäóùåå - ýòè óðîêè áóäóò îäíèìè èç ñàìûõ âàæíûõ â âàøåé æèçíè, äàæå â òîì ñ÷àñòëèâîì ñëó÷àå, åñëè âàì è âîâñå íå ïðèäåòñÿ ñòîëêíóòüñÿ ñ òåì, î ÷åì áóäåò ðàññêàçàíî.  
Íàêîíåö îòûñêàâ ìåñòî, ÿ ïîñòàðàëàñü òèõî íà íåì óñòðîèòüñÿ, íå îòðûâàÿ ëþáîïûòíîãî âçãëÿäà îò ïðåïîäàâàòåëüíèöû.  
- Ìû ìíîãî ðàç îáñóæäàëè ñ âàìè âñÿêóþ íå÷èñòü è òå ìèëëèîíû ñïîñîáîâ, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóþò äëÿ áîðüáû ñ íåé. Íî, êîíå÷íî, âû âñå äîëæíû ïîíèìàòü, ÷òî íåìàëîâàæíûì ôàêòîðîì â ýòîé áîðüáå ÿâëÿåòñÿ âàøà âîëÿ. Ýòî êàê ñ áóêêàðòîì - âû ìîæåòå ïîáåäèòü åãî, ëèøü ïðè ïîìîùè âîëè. Òî åñòü, âû çàñòàâëÿåòå ñåáÿ íå áîÿòüñÿ è, ñëåäîâàòåëüíî, ëîâèòå áóêêàðòà â ëîâóøêó åãî æå ñîáñòâåííûì çàìåøàòåëüñòâîì. Íî ïîáåäèòü ñâîé ñòðàõ - íå ñàìîå ñëîæíîå âîëåâîå ðåøåíèå â âàøåé âîëøåáíîé ïðàêòèêå.  
Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè ïðîôåññîð âíèìàòåëüíî îáâåëà êëàññ ãëàçàìè. Â êàêîé-òî ìèã â åå ðóêå ïîÿâèëèñü äâå ïîòèëîïêè, íàñòîëüêî ìàëåíüêèå, ÷òî ñêîðåå íàïîìèíàëè ìûøåê, ÷åì âçðîñëûõ ïîòèëîï. Ìèññ Ôèãã ïîëîæèëà çâåðþøåê íà ñòîë - äðóã ïðîòèâ äðóãà. Åùå ñåêóíäà, è îäíî èç ýòèõ ìèëûõ ñîçäàíèé, áóäòî ïîä÷èíÿÿñü ÷üåìó-òî ïðèêàçó, íàïàëî íà äðóãîå.  
- Íàìíîãî ñëîæíåå ïðîòèâèòñÿ ÷óæîé âîëå, - áåðÿ äðà÷óíà çà õâîñò è êëàäÿ íà âñå òàê æå âûòÿíóòóþ ëàäîíü, ñóììèðîâàëà ïðåïîäàâàòåëü.  
  
  


***

  
  
Êàê âû äóìàåòå: ãäå ïðîâîäÿò áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü ñâîåãî ñâîáîäíîãî âðåìåíè ó÷åíèêè? Ïðàâèëüíî, â áèáëèîòåêå. Äëÿ ìåíÿ ýòà òåððèòîðèÿ îñòàâàëàñü åùå íåèçâåäàííîé. Ïðîñòî çà äâå ñ ëèøíèì íåäåëè, ÷òî ÿ íàõîäèëàñü â Õîãâàðòñå, ìåíÿ õâàòàëî ëèøü íà òî, ÷òîáû íå îïàçäûâàòü íà óðîêè. Äà è ýòî áûëî áû âåñüìà çàòðóäíèòåëüíî áåç æèâîãî ïóòåâîäèòåëÿ, ïîäàðåííîãî ìíå Äàìáëäðîì. Ïðàâäà, äàííàÿ âåùèöà íåêîãäà ïðèíàäëåæàëà êàêîìó-òî ìîðÿêó, óñïåâøåìó åãî èçðÿäíî èñïîðòèòü. Ïîðîé ýòîò æåëòûé ïàïèðóñ ñ ïîñòîÿííî ìåíÿþùèìèñÿ êîîðäèíàòàìè çàáûâàë, ÷òî îí äàâíî óæå íå â ìîðå è òðåáîâàë ïèàñòð çà ðàáîòó èëè áàðòåð â âèäå ðîìà. Ñ óòðà æå îí îêðåñòèë êàáèíåò Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ "ïèðàòñêèì ëîãîâîì", à ìèññ Ôèãã ïîäðóãîé ïîïóãàÿ. Çà ÷òî â èòîãå ïîëó÷èë íàêàçàíèå â âèäå ñêëàäûâàíüÿ â ñàìîëåòèê è ñáðàñûâàíüÿ ñ ñàìîãî âåðõíåãî ëåñòíè÷íîãî ïðîåìà.… Ïðåäñòàâëÿåòå, îí äî ñìåðòè (íàñêîëüêî ýòî âûðàæåíèå ïðèìåíèìî ê íåîäóøåâëåííîé âåùè) áîèòñÿ âûñîòû.  
Íåîæèäàííî âî âòîðîé ïîëîâèíå äíÿ ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëîñü ÷àñîâîå îêíî è, ðåøèâ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âûíóæäåííîé èëè òàêòè÷åñêîé ïîñëóøíîñòüþ è äèïëîìàòè÷íîñòüþ ïóòåâîäèòåëÿ, ÿ îòïðàâèëàñü îáñëåäîâàòü áèáëèîòåêó. Íàéòè åå îêàçàëîñü íå ñëîæíûì äåëîì. Âûÿñíèëîñü ÷òî, ìàññèâíûå äâåðè â õðàíèëèùå çíàíèé ðàñïîëàãàëèñü íåäàëåêî îò êàáèíåòà ÇÎÒÑ. Íî âîò òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî äàëüøå, ïîñëå îòêðûòèÿ ýòèõ äâåðåé, ìíå áûëî äàæå ñëîæíî ïðåäñòàâèòü.  
- ß, êîíå÷íî, íå íàñòàèâàþ, íî ìîæåò ìåíÿ âñå æå âåðíóò íà ìåñòî? - ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ñêëàäûâàÿ ðóêè íà ãðóäè. Áûëî äîâîëüíî ñòðàííî âçèðàòü íà ìèð, íàõîäÿñü â ïîëîæåíèè ââåðõ òîðìàøêàìè.   
Âïðî÷åì, îãëÿäåâøèñü, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå îäíà òàêàÿ, îêîëî äþæèíû ó÷åíèêîâ íàõîäèëîñü â ïîäâåøåííîì ñîñòîÿíèè íà ïîòîëêå áèáëèîòåêè, êàêèì-òî íåâåðîÿòíûì îáðàçîì öåïëÿÿñü ñâîèìè ìàíòèÿìè çà âîçäóõ.  
- Ïðîñòèòå, íî ýòî ïðèíöèïèàëüíî? - ñïðîñèë ïàðåíü, ñèäÿùèé íà ñòîïêå êíèã ñáîêó. Êàæåòñÿ, âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùèå åãî áåçóìíî âåñåëèëî.  
- Çàòêíèñü, Ìàéëç, - ïðîöåäèëà ñêâîçü çóáû òåìíîâîëîñàÿ äåâóøêà â ìàíòèè Ðåéâåíêëî, íîñÿùàÿñÿ îò îäíîãî òîëñòîãî ôîëèàíòà ê äðóãîìó. - Åñëè íå ìîæåøü ïðåäëîæèòü íè÷åãî äåëüíîãî, òàê õîòü íå ìåøàé!  
- Ïðîñòè, Ïèí, íî ýòî âûãëÿäèò âåñüìà çàáàâíî, - ïàðåíü ðàçâåë ðóêàìè, ïðè ýòîì íåëîâêî áàëàíñèðóÿ íà êíèãàõ.  
- Äà, òåáå ýòî êàæåòñÿ çàáàâíûì? - ðàçäðàæåíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ äðóãîé òåìíîâîëîñûé þíîøà, íàõîäÿùåéñÿ ñëåâà îò ìåíÿ. Õîòÿ äóìàþ, åìó áûëî õóæå, ÷åì ìíå, òàê êàê, îáëàäàÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äëèííûìè âîëîñàìè, îí íå ïîçàáîòèëñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû ïåðåòÿíóòü èõ ÷åì-ëèáî, è òåïåðü áåçóñïåøíî ïûòàëñÿ ñêèíóòü îäíó èç ïðÿäåé çàãàäî÷íûì îáðàçîì ïàäàþùåþ íà ãëàçà.  
- Ïðîñòè Ýâàí, íî äà! Ýòî âåñüìà çàáàâíî.  
- ß ðàä, - ïàðåíü îòêèíóë âîëîñû ñ ãëàç, - ÷òî òåáÿ ýòî òàê ðàçâëåêàåò, êñòàòè, ó òåáÿ ïàóê íà ïðàâîé íîãå.  
- Ãäå? - Ìàéëç ïîäòÿíóë øòàíèíó, è êíèæíàÿ ñòîïêà, íå âûäåðæàâ òàêîãî áåñïîêîéíîãî åðçàíüÿ íà ñåáå, ðóõíóëà ïðÿìî ïîä íèì.  
- Âñåãäà ñðàáàòûâàåò, - âåñåëî ïîäìèãíóëî ìíå âåñíóø÷àòîå ëèöî ñïðàâà. - Ìåíÿ çîâóò Áðîäåðèê Çîíê. À òû, ïî-ìîåìó, íîâåíüêàÿ?  
- Óãó, - ïðîìû÷àëà ÿ. "Êàæåòñÿ, îò ïîëîæåíèÿ âíèç ãîëîâîé ìåíÿ ìóòèò, íàäî çàïîìíèòü íà áóäóùåå".  
- Ïðèâåò, ÿ - Ëóêàñ, - ñêàçàë êòî-òî ñçàäè. - Êñòàòè, íå ìîãëà áû òû ÷óòü ñäâèíóòü ñâîé õâîñòèê, à òî ó ìåíÿ àëëåðãèÿ íà êëóáíèêó, à òâîè âîëîñû åé òàê è áëàãîóõàþò.  
- Ëîíãáîòîì, ëó÷øå íàçîâè ìíå õîòü ÷òî-òî, íà ÷òî ó òåáÿ íåò àëëåðãèè, - ÿçâèòåëüíî çàìåòèëà äåâóøêà ðÿäîì.  
- Ïåðåñòàíü, Àãàòà, òû è ñàìà â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ÷èõàëà, ñòîèëî òåáå òîëüêî óâèäåòü âîëøåáíûå áîáû, - âîçðàçèëà åå ñîñåäêà ñ âçäåðíóòûì íîñèêîì.  
- À òåáÿ, Ïîìôðè, è âîâñå íå ñïðàøèâàþò, - ðÿâêíóëà äåâóøêà â îòâåò.  
- Äåâî÷êè, íå ññîðüòåñü, - çàìàõàë ðóêàìè Çîíê, ÷òî âûãëÿäåëà âåñüìà êîìè÷íî, ó÷èòûâàÿ ïîëîæåíèå, â êîòîðîì ìû íàõîäèëèñü. - Åùå íåèçâåñòíî, ñêîëüêî íàì òóò âèñåòü.  
- Íà òâîåì ìåñòå ÿ áû íå äåëàëà òàêèõ ðåçêèõ äâèæåíèé, - ÷óòü ïðèïîäíÿâ èçÿùíûå î÷êè, çàìåòèëà äåâóøêà, íàçâàíàÿ Ìàéëçîì Ïèí. - ß âîò òóò íàòêíóëàñü íà òî, ÷òî äàííîå çàêëèíàíèå íåóñòîé÷èâî ê ïîäîáíûì âûêðóòàñàì.  
- À íà òî, êàê ñíÿòü íàñ îòñþäà, òû íå íàòêíóëàñü, Öåöèëèÿ? - ñ âèäîì íàñòîÿùåé çàäèðû ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Àãàòà.  
- Íåò, ìîÿ äîðîãàÿ, çàòî ÿ çíàþ ïàðó ÷óäíûõ çàêëèíàíèé, ïîçâîëþùèõ ìíå íàñëàäèòñÿ òèøèíîé, - îòðåçàëà äåâóøêà, âíîâü ñêðûâàÿñü â çàâàëàõ êíèã.  
- Õì, ìíå ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî íåóäîáíî ïðîñèòü, íî íèêòî íå ìîã áû ïî÷åñàòü ìîþ íîãó, - æàëîáíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ëóêàñ. - Îíà óæå ïîë÷àñà ÷åøåòñÿ, à ÿ íå ìîãó äîñòàòü äî íåå â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèè.  
- Ïîïðîñèòü òû ìîæåøü, íî âåäü òû íå íàäååøüñÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî ýòî ñäåëàåò?  
- Çàòêíèñü, Àãàòà, - ïî÷òè õîðîì ïðîøèïåëè Áðîäåðèê è Ýâàí.  
- ß ïîïûòàþñü, - îòîçâàëàñü ñîñåäêà Àãàòû.  
- Ñïàñèáî, Òèëèñ, - ïî ëèöó Ëóêàñà ðàñïëûëàñü áëàãîäàðíàÿ óëûáêà.  
- Êõå, - îòêàøëÿëàñü ÿ, - ïðîñòèòå, íî âû è âïðàâäó âèñèòå çäåñü ïîë÷àñà?  
Ýòà ôðàçà èç âñåãî äèàëîãà çàïàëà ìíå â ïàìÿòü íàèáîëåå ÿðêî.  
- Êòî êàê, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âîîáùå áûëî âîçìîæíî â òàêîì ïîëîæåíèå, Ýâàí.  
- Äà ÿ, íàïðèìåð, çäåñü óæå ÷àñ è äâàäöàòü ìèíóò, - ïîäìèãíóëà ìíå Òèëèñèÿ. - Òû óæ ïðîñòè, ýòî íàø ñ Öåöèëü íåóäà÷íûé ýêñïåðèìåíò ïðèâåë ê òàêèì ðåçóëüòàòàì.  
- Ïåðåæèâó, - íàòÿíóòî óëûáíóëàñü ÿ. "Óáèòü ìàëî òîãî, êòî óòâåðæäàåò, ÷òî óþòíàÿ àóðà áèáëèîòåêè ñáëèæàåò" - ïîäóìàëîñü ìíå, åùå ðàç îêèäûâàÿ âçãëÿäîì íàøó ìèëóþ êîìïàíèþ.  
- Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî âû ñîáèðàëèñü ñäåëàòü íà ñàìîì äåëå? Ëîâóøêó äëÿ òèõîìîëîâ? - ñïðîñèë ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, âèñåâøèé áëèæå âñåãî ê îêíó è ìîë÷àâøèé äî ýòîãî.  
- Íåò, - çàäóì÷èâî ïðîòÿíóëà Òèëèñ, - íî èäåÿ õîðîøàÿ!   
- Âû óæ èçâèíèòå, íî íèêòî íå âèäåë ìîèõ î÷êîâ? - ñïðîñèë Ìàéëç, âûëåçàÿ èç-ïîä ãîðû êíèã. - Âñå æå âàì ñâåðõó âèäíåå.  
- Îí ÷òî, èçäåâàåòñÿ? - ðàçäðàæåííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Àãàòà.  
- Íåò, áîþñü, îí íà ïîëíîì ñåðüåçå, - âîçðàçèë Ýâàí, ïðèïîäíèìàÿ ïðÿäü, óïðÿìî ïðîäîëæàþùàÿ ëåçòü â ãëàçà.  
- Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ âèäåë, êàê ÷òî-òî ïîáëåñêèâàëî ó âòîðîé ñåêöèè, - âêëþ÷èëñÿ â áåñåäó Áðîäåðèê.  
- Ñïàñèáî, - êèâíóë Ìàéëç, áëèçîðóêî îçèðàÿñü â ïîèñêàõ âòîðîé ñåêöèè.  
- Íó êàê, âû ñîçðåëè ê âîçâðàùåíèþ ñ ïîòîëêà íà çåìëþ? - òîðæåñòâóþùå óëûáàÿñü, ñïðîñèëà Öåöèëèÿ, ïîÿâëÿÿñü â ïðîõîäå ìåæäó ñòåëëàæàìè.  
- ß, â îáùåì-òî, è íà íåãî íå ïðîñèëñÿ, - çàìåòèë Ýâàí.  
- Çàòî åñëè êòî-íèáóäü êîãäà-íèáóäü ñïðîñèò òåáÿ: "Ðîçíåð, áûâàë ëè òû íà íåáåñàõ?", òû ñ ãîðäîñòüþ îòâåòèøü, ÷òî äà! - ïàðèðîâàëà Ïèíè, îòêðûâàÿ îãðîìíóþ ñåðóþ êíèãó, ïîä òÿæåñòüþ êîòîðîé åå õóäåíüêèå ïëå÷è õîäèëè õîäóíîì.  
- Äàâàé, ïîìîãó, - ïðåäëîæèë Ìàéëç, âîäðóæàÿ î÷êè íà ïðåæíåå ìåñòî.  
- Ñïàñèáî, - êèâíóëà äåâóøêà, ïåðåäàâàÿ êíèãó â åãî ðóêè, - ïîäñòàâêà ìíå è âïðÿìü íå ïîìåøàåò.  
ß íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ñëåãêà îçàäà÷åííîå ëèöî þíîøè.  
- Èòàê… Äó Ñèåë Ïóð Ëà Òåððå, - ïðîäåêëàìèðîâàëà îíà, ñîçäàâàÿ â âîçäóõå ìÿãêóþ ñïèðàëü ñâîåé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.  
Çàòåì ïîñëåäîâàë ëåãêèé òîë÷îê, è ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ìîå òåëî âíîâü îáðåòàåò ïðàâèëüíóþ òðàåêòîðèþ. À óæå ÷åðåç ñåêóíäó, ÿ âíîâü ìîãëà íàùóïàòü ïî÷âó ïîä íîãàìè.  
- Óäà÷íàÿ ïîñàäêà? - ãîðäî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Öåöèëü.  
- Óäà÷íûé ïîëåò, - ïðîöåäèëà Àãàòà, áðîñàÿ íà íåå ÿäîâèòûé âçãëÿä.  
- Îòíîñèñü ê ýòîìó ôèëîñîôñêè, - ïðåäëîæèëà Òèëèñèÿ, îäåðãèâàÿ ìàíòèþ. - Åùå ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì òû è íàäåÿòüñÿ íå ìîãëà íà òî, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè ÷àñ â îáùåñòâå ìîëîäûõ ëþäåé â íå ñòåí êàáèíåòîâ.  
Ëèöî äåâóøêè ïîøëî êðàñíûìè ïÿòíàìè, à ðîò òàê è îñòàëñÿ ïîëóîòêðûòûì â îæèäàíèè êàêîãî-ëèáî ãíåâíîãî èçëèÿíèÿ õîçÿéêè, íî, âèäèìî, åå çàïàñ ïîäîáíûõ ñëîâ íà ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü èññÿê. Òàê íè÷åãî è íå îòâåòèâ, Àãàòà âûëåòåëà èç áèáëèîòåêè, ñàìîçàáâåííî õëîïíóâ äâåðüþ.   
  
  



	5. Òàì, ãäå õðàíÿòñÿ ñåêðåòû

**Ãëàâà ÷åòâåðòàÿ:**"Òàì, ãäå õðàíÿòñÿ ñåêðåòû…"

  
_Íåñêðîìíûå âîïðîñû âñåãäà âëåêóò çà ñîáîé íåñêðîìíûå îòâåòû._   
  
Èòàê, ÿ ïðîñíóëàñü çà ÷àñ äî ðàññâåòà, ÷òî ìíå îáû÷íî íåñâîéñòâåííî. Ïðè÷èíîé òîìó áûëî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå: áóäòî ÷òî-òî âûëåòåëî èç ìîåé ïàìÿòè. Â Õîãâàðòñå ÿ æèâó óæå ÷åòûðå íåäåëè è êàæäûé äåíü ïðåäñòàâëÿåò èç ñåáÿ îäíó ñïëîøíóþ âåðåíèöó óðîêîâ è äîïîëíèòåëüíûõ çàíÿòèé, ëèøü èçðåäêà ìíå óäàåòñÿ ïîñèäåòü â áèáëèîòåêå â êàìïàíèè Ïèíè è Ïîìôðè, äà è òîãäà ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè ìû çàíèìàåìñÿ èëè îáñóæäàåì ïðîéäåííîå. Õîòÿ, ìíå âñå ýòî íðàâèòüñÿ. Íàêîíåö-òî âîêðóã ìèð, î êîòîðîì áûëè âñå ìîè ìå÷òû. Òîëüêî âîò, ïî÷åìó æå ìåíÿ íå ïîêèäàåò ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ÿ î ÷åì-òî çàáûëà? Ïîäòÿíóâøèñü íà ðóêàõ è ñåâ â êðîâàòè, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ïîíÿòü, îòêóäà âçÿëàñü ýòà íàâÿç÷èâàÿ èäåÿ, íî íèêàê íå ìîãëà ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ. È íàñâèñòûâàíüå Ñòàôîì êàêîé-òî âóëüãàðíîé ïåñåíêè â óãëó îòíþäü íå ïîìîãàëî ìíå â ýòîì.   
Ñòàô áûë ìîåé ðó÷íîé ëåòó÷åé ìûøüþ è åäèíñòâåííûì äîìàøíèì ïèòîìöåì ñ äåñÿòè ëåò, êîãäà ýòî àôðèêàíñêîå ÷óäî ïðèâåçëà ìîÿ òåòÿ Ìàðãî èç î÷åðåäíîé äèïëîìàòè÷åñêîé ïîåçäêè ïî ïîâîäó âíåäðåíèÿ âóäó â ïîñòîÿííóþ âåäüìèíñêóþ ïðàêòèêó. Çà ýòè ãîäû ÿ äàæå îáó÷èëà åãî ïðèíîñèòü ïî÷òó. Õì, êòî ïîòîì ñêàæåò, ÷òî ÿ íå ñî ñòðàííîñòÿìè? Íî ìåíÿ óñòðàèâàåò ìîé ïî÷òàëüîí. ß è ñàìà ïèøó ïèñüìà ïî áîëüøåé ÷àñòè íî÷àìè, òî÷íî çíàÿ, ÷òî ê óòðó ìîå ïîñëàíèå áóäåò ó àäðåñàòà, à ñëåäóþùåé íî÷üþ Ñòàô ïðèíåñåò è îòâåò íà íåãî. Ïðàâäà, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ïî ïåðååçäó â Õîãâàðòñ Ñòàô ñâÿçàëñÿ ñ äóðíîé êîìïàíèåé. Îí âñå ÷àùå âîçâðàùàëñÿ ïîä óòðî â êàêîì-òî ðàñêà÷èâàþùåìñÿ ïîëåòå, ñòàë âåñòè ñåáÿ â âûñøåé ñòåïåíè íàõàëüíî, è òî è äåëî ïûòàëñÿ íàøêîäèòü.  
-Ñòàô, ïðåêðàòè, - óãðîæàþùå øèêíóëà ÿ.   
Íî ïîõîæå, ìîé òîí íå îñîáåííî íàïóãàë ëåòó÷óþ ìûøü, íàïðîòèâ, îí ëèøü âûñóíóë ñâîþ íàõàëüíóþ ìîðäî÷êó èç-ïîä ïîòîëêà è ïîêàçàë ìíå ÷òî-òî, íàïîìèíàþùåå ÿçûê.  
- Àõ, òû òàê!  
ß ñõâàòèëà ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïîïàëàñü ìíå ïîä ðóêó, è øâûðíóëà â åãî ñòîðîíó, íî, êîíå÷íî æå, ïðîìàõíóëàñü è ñáèëà øêàòóëêó, ñòîÿùóþ íà ïîëêå.  
-Îé! - â îäíîé òóôëå ïî åùå íå ñîãðåâøåìóñÿ êàìåííîìó ïîëó ÿ ïîäáåæàëà ê ñâîåé ñîêðîâèùíèöå.  
Ïî ñ÷àñòëèâîé ñëó÷àéíîñòè îíà îñòàëàñü öåëà è íåâðåäèìà, ìîé âòîðîé òóôåëü ëèøü ðàññûïàë åå ñîäåðæèìîå. Ïîä ïîòîëêîì ïîñëûøàëñÿ óòðîáíûé õîõîò. "Íó, òû ìíå åùå ïîïàäåøüñÿ", - ôûðêíóëà ïðî ñåáÿ ÿ, ãðîçÿ êóëàêîì îáíàãëåâøåìó Ñòàôó. Çàòåì, îïóñòèâøèñü íà ïîë ñòàëà îñòîðîæíî ñîáèðàòü íàçàä âåñü ñâîé êëàä. Âäðóã ïîä ðóêîé ñêîëüçíóëî ÷òî-òî ìàëåíüêîå è ãëàäêîå. Ýòî áûëà áóñèíêà, ïîêðûòàÿ ãîëóáîé ëàçóðüþ. "À ÿ ñîâñåì î íåé çàáûëà", - ïîäóìàëîñü ìíå. Âíåçàïíûé ïîðûâ çàñòàâèë åùå ðàç âãëÿäåòüñÿ â ýòî êðîõîòíîå è èçÿùíîå òâîðåíèÿ èç ãëèíû. "Ãäå-òî ó ìåíÿ áûë êîæàíûé øíóðîê, íàäî åå ïîâåñèòü è íîñèòü", - ðåøèëà ÿ, çàæèìàÿ ìàëþòêó â êóëàêå è íàïðàâëÿÿñü ê ñóíäóêó, ÷òîáû îäåòüñÿ. Óæå çàñòåãèâàÿ ìàíòèþ, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ìåíÿ òàê ìó÷èëî ïîñëåäíèå äíè, à ìîæåò - ïîäàðîê äåìåíòîðà íàïîìíèë ìíå îá ýòîì. Çà âñåìè íîâûìè âïå÷àòëåíèÿìè èç ïàìÿòè âûëåòåëè âñïîìèíàíèÿ ïðî òó íî÷ü ïåðåä îòúåçäîì è ðàçãîâîð â ñàäó. Äàííûå ñîáûòèÿ, êàê è ñòðàííàÿ áåñåäà ñ ìàìîé ïðî äåìîíà, âîëíîâàëî ìåíÿ íè÷óòü íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì òîãäà.… Êàê æå ÿ ìîãëà çàáûòü îá ýòîì? ×òî æå, ïîäûòîæèì: ìíå íàäî íàéòè îòâåòû, è ÿ çíàþ, ó êîãî ïîïðîñèòü ïîìîùè. Âîò òàê - íàñòðîèâøèñü ðåøèòåëüíî, ÿ âñòðÿõíóëà ñâîèìè ðûæèìè êóäðÿìè è çàâÿçàâ íà øåå øíóðîê ñ ñèíåé áóñèíêîé âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.  
  


***

  
Óòðîì â áîëüøîì çàëå áûëî êàê âñåãäà øóìíî, à ÷òî âû õîòèòå? Ñòîëüêî äåòåé è ïîäðîñòêîâ â îäíîì ìåñòå, äà íè îäèí áóòåðáðîä íå çàñòàâèò èõ çàìîë÷àòü!  
-Òèòó÷è, ñþäà, - ïîìàõàëà ìíå Öåöèëèÿ èç-çà ñòîëà Ðåéâåíêëî.  
Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ðàçäåëåíèå ó÷åíèêîâ íà êîëëåäæè íå áûëî òàêèì óæ ñòðîãèì, çà âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà ìíîãèå óñïåâàëè îáîéòè âñå ñòîëû è îáñóäèòü íîâîñòè ñ ïîëîâèíîé øêîëû. Âîò è ñåé÷àñ çà ñòîëîì Ðåéâåíêëî âèäíåëàñü ðûæàÿ ãîëîâà Çîíêà, ó÷èâøåãîñÿ â Ãðèôôèèíäîðå, è Òèëèñèè èç Õàôôëàïàôà â òî âðåìÿ, êàê Ýâàí èç Ñëèòåðèíà óæå âîçâðàùàëñÿ ê ñòîëó ñâîåãî êîëëåäæà.  
-Ñàäèñü, ÿ çàíÿëà òåáå ìåñòî, - ïîáåäîíîñíà, çàÿâèëà Öåöèëü, îòîäâèãàÿ òàðåëêó.  
-Ñïàñèáî, - êèâíóëà ÿ, ïëþõàÿñü ðÿäîì ñ Ïèíè è íåóêëþæå çàäåâàÿ ïîä ëîêîòü Òèëèñ. - Ïðîñòè, íå õîòåëà, - ïîñëûøàëèñü ìîè ðîáêèå èçìåíåíèÿ.  
-À? - Òèë ïîäíÿëà íà ìåíÿ àáñîëþòíî íåâèäÿùåé âçîð è ÷òî-òî ïðîáóáíèëà ïîä íîñ.  
-Íåóæòî ýòîò çâåðþãà Êîðêóñ îïÿòü èñïûòûâàë ñâîè çàêëèíàíèÿ íà Ïîìôðè? - ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü ê Ïèí. - Âèä ó íåå òàêîé, êàê áóäòî åå âñå åùå íå ðàñêîëäîâàëè.  
-Õå, - õìûêíóëà Öåöèëü, ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä íà âñå òàê æå ïîãëîùåííóþ ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè ïîäðóãó, - áîþñü ïðîôåññîð çàêëèíàíèé òóò íå ïðè ÷åì. Ïåðåä òîáîé ÿðêî âûðàæåííûå ñèìïòîìû ïåðåõîäíîãî âîçðàñòà, à èìåííî, ëþáîâíîé ëèõîðàäêè. Ïîïèëèÿ è êòî íà ñåé ðàç? Íî Òèë ïðîèãíîðèðîâàëà äàæå òî, ÷òî åå îêëèêíóëè ïî âòîðîìó èìåíè, êîòîðîå - îíà òåðïåòü íå ìîãëà.   
-È ÷àñòî òàêîå ïðîèñõîäèò? - øóòëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ.  
-Äà ñ êåì êàê, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Öåöèëü, - áîëåçíü ïðîãðåññèðóåò, åùå ãîäà äâà íàçàä ïàðû âîçíèêàëè ëèøü â ïðåääâåðèè äíÿ ñâÿòîãî Âàëåíòèíà, íó à ñåé÷àñ.… Äà ÷òî ãîâîðèòü, ãëÿíü íà Òèëèñ, ó íåå âñå íà ëèöå íàïèñàíî.  
È âïðàâäó êàðòèíà áûëà ÿðêîé.  
-À òû?  
-À ÷òî ÿ? - èñïóãàííî ïåðåñïðîñèëà Ïèíè.  
-Ó òåáÿ åùå íå ïîÿâèëîñü ñèìïòîìîâ?  
-Íåò, íî ÿ ïðèíèìàþ ëåêàðñòâî.  
-Â ñìûñëå?  
-Ìàñêèðóþñü îò âèðóñà - âñå óâåðåíû, ÷òî ÿ áåçóìíî âëþáëåíà, íî, íà ñàìîì äåëå, ýòî ìîè ñïîñîá óåäèíèòñÿ, êîãäà â ãîñòèíîé íà÷èíàþòñÿ áóðíûå îõè è âçäîõè ïî î÷åðåäíîìó ïàðíþ.  
-È êòî òâîÿ ìàñêèðîâêà?  
-Òîò, ñ êåì ìîè îòíîøåíèÿ áåçíàäåæíî íåâîçìîæíû.  
-Ðàñøèôðóé äëÿ ìàããëû, - ïîïðîñèëà ÿ, ïðèäâèãàÿ ÿè÷íèöó.  
-Êàïèòàí êîìàíäû ïî êâèääè÷ó, óæå òðåòèé ãîä ïîáåæäàþùåé â òóðíèðå, îäèí èç ëó÷øèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, îïàñíûé, êðàñèâûé è íåïðåñòóïíûé.  
-Ñäàþñü.  
-Îíà ïðî Ýâàíà, - íàõàëüíî âëåç Áðîäåðèê, ñàäÿñü ìåæäó íàìè.  
-Òû äîæäåøüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ òåáå â ìîëîêî ïîäìåøàþ æàáüþ òèíó, - ðàçäðàæåííî çàìåòèëà Ïèí.  
-Íó, ýòî îáðàòèìûé ïðîöåññ, - ïàðèðîâàë Çîíê.  
-Íåñ÷àñòíûé, íåóæòî òû âñåðüåç íàäååøüñÿ, ÷òî õîòü îäíà äåâóøêà òåáÿ ïîöåëóåò, äàæå åñëè ëÿãóøà÷üÿ ëè÷èíà ëó÷øå òâîåé íûíåøíåé? - îòðåçàëà Öåöèëü.  
-Ëàäíî, ìíå íóæíà âàøà ïîìîùü, - ïðîïóñòèë ìèìî óøåé çàìå÷àíèÿ Ïèí, Áðîäåðèê. - ß òóò â÷åðà ïåðåñòàðàëñÿ è òåïåðü.….  
-Ïåðåñòàðàëñÿ? Äà òû ÷óòü íå ðàçíåñ êàáèíåò íà óðîêå Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, - ïðîáóð÷àëà Öåöèëü, âûðûâàÿ ñâîþ òàðåëêó èç ðóêè Çîíêà.  
-Íî ÿ äîëæåí áûë óçíàòü, ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè êðîëüþ òðàâó ñìåøàòü ñ ñëþíîé êàéìàíà, ÷åøóåé äðàêîíà è ïåðõîòüþ îðêà.  
-Âçðûâîîïàñíàÿ ñìåñü, - íåâîëüíî çàìåòèëà ÿ.  
-Íó òàê! - ïî ëèöó Áðîäè ïðîáåæàëà äîâîëüíàÿ óëûáêà. - ß òàê è çíàë.  
-Êàê ñêàçàë îäèí íåãëóïûé ìàããë "è âñå æå îíà âåðòèòñÿ", - ïîäûòîæèëà Ïèíè. - Òàê â ÷åì òåáå íóæíà ïîìîùü?  
-Â íàêàçàíèå ìåíÿ ïîñëàëè îòðàáîòàòü ïàðó ÷àñîâ â àðõèâå, - íàáèâàÿ ðîò è òàðåëêó, îòâîåâàííóþ ó Öåöèëü, ïðîäîëæàë Áðîäåðèê. - Ðàáîòà ïëåâàÿ… ïàðó…ïàðó…áóìàæåê ðàçîáðàòü, - íàêîíåö ïðîæåâàâ ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåãî ðòà ïðîäîëæèë îí, - âîò ÿ è ïîäóìàë, ìîæåò êòî-òî èç ìîèõ äðóçåé ïîìîæåò.  
-ß íå ñìîãó, - ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé Öåöèëèÿ, - ó ìåíÿ êó÷à ðàáîòû â áèáëèîòåêå, ìèñòåð Íóòö îòñóòñòâóåò, à ÿ, êàê åãî ïîìîùíèê, çà âñå òàì îòâå÷àþ.  
-Êàêàÿ æå òû çàíóäà Ïèíè, - ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ïðîøàìêàë Áðîäè. - À òû, Òèòó÷è, òîæå çàíÿòà? - ñïðîñèë Áðîäåðèê, ñìîòðÿ íà ìåíÿ âçãëÿäîì äîâåð÷èâîãî ùåíêà.… È ïî÷åìó òàê òðóäíî ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ, êîãäà ïàðíè ñìîòðÿò òàêèì âçãëÿäîì?  
-Ëàäíî, ïîìîãó, - êèâíóëà ÿ.  
-Çäîðîâî, - ïðîñèÿë Çîíê. - Íó, äåâî÷êè, ÿ ïîáåæàë. Ìíå òóò åùå íàäî êîå-÷òî ïîäãîòîâèòü äëÿ óðîêà çàêëèíàíèé.  
-Ãîòîâà ïîñïîðèòü, ýòî î÷åðåäíûå ðàçðûâíûå ïåðüÿ, - âçäîõíóë Öåöèëü, ãëÿäÿ åìó âñëåä. - Åñëè áû îí íå áûë òàêèì øàëîïàåì, òî ÿ ñêàçàëà áû, ÷òî îí äàæå ìèë.  
-Ïèíè, ðîäíàÿ, ÿ òåáÿ òóò êîå î ÷åì ïîïðîñèòü õî÷ó, - ðåøèëà ÿ âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âðåìåííûì çàòèøüåì âîêðóã íàñ. - Òû âåäü ïîìîãàëà ñîñòàâëÿòü áèáëèîòå÷íûé êàòàëîã, çíà÷èò, íåïëîõî çíàåøü êíèãè áèáëèîòåêè?  
-Íåïëîõî? - õìûêíóëà Öåöèëü, - äà ÿ èõ çíàþ ïî÷òè òàêæå õîðîøî, êàê íàø áèáëèîòåêàðü.  
-Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå òû íå ìîãëà áû íàéòè äëÿ ìåíÿ îäíó êíèãó? Ýòà êíèãà, â êîòîðîé ãîâîðèòñÿ î íåêîåì äåìîíå.  
-Äåìîíå? Íó, ïî äåìîíîëîãèè êíèã ïðåäîñòàòî÷íî, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè äåâóøêà.  
-Íåò, ÿ íå î ïðîñòîì äåìîíå, Öåöèëü, à î òîì, ÷òî çàìåíÿåò ÷åëîâåêó äóøó.  
-Óõ òû, - Ïèíè ÷óòü íå ïîäàâèëàñü ñîêîì, - ýêà òåáÿ çàíåñëî, ÿ î ïîäîáíîì íèêîãäà è íå ñëûøàëà. - Öåöèëü çàäóì÷èâî îãëÿäåëà ñòîë. - Ðàçâå ÷òî òîëüêî â çàïðåòíîì îòäåëå.… Íî ÿ ïîèùó!  
-Ïèíè, òû ïðîñòî ÷óäî, - ÿ îáíÿëà åå çà ïëå÷è, ïåðåïîëíåííàÿ ÷óâñòâîì áëàãîäàðíîñòè.   
-Äà ëàäíî òåáå, - ðàññìåÿëàñü îíà.   
-À î ÷åì âû áåç ìåíÿ òóò áîëòàåòå? - îáèæåíî ïðîâîð÷àëà Òèëèñ, î÷íóâøàÿñÿ îò ñâîåãî íàâàæäåíèÿ.  
-Ñ äîáðûì óòðîì, - ñàðêàñòè÷íî óñìåõíóëàñü Öåöèëèÿ. - Áîþñü, ÷òî áîëòàòü áóäåì óæå ïîòîì, ïåðâàÿ ïàðà ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò, à èäòè äî êàáèíåòà àñòðîíîìèè âñå äâàäöàòü.  
  


***

  
-Íàì ñþäà! - ïîáåäîíîñíî çàÿâèë Áðîäåðèê ïîñëå äâóõ÷àñîâîãî áëóæäàíèÿ ïî êîðèäîðàì.  
-Íàêîíåö-òî, - èçìó÷åíî óëûáíóëàñü ÿ, îñòàíàâëèâàÿñü ó ìàëåíüêîé äóáîâîé äâåðè.  
Áðîäè äîñòàë íåáîëüøîé ïî÷åðíåâøèé îò âðåìåíè êëþ÷, è ðæàâûé çàìîê æàëîñòëèâî çàñêðèïåë.  
-ß äóìàëà, òàêèå çàïîðû â Õîãâàðòñå ïîä ìàãè÷åñêîé çàùèòîé, - íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ïðîáîðìîòàëà ÿ, ñëåäÿ çà òåì, êàê ñ òðóäîì, íî âñå æå ïîäàåòñÿ ïðóæèíà.  
-Òàê è åñòü, - êèâíóë Áðîäè, - íî íà âðåìÿ ïðèâåäåíèÿ äîêóìåíòàöèè â ïîðÿäîê çàùèòó ñíÿëè. Íàêîíåö çàìîê ñäàëñÿ, è äâåðü íà óäèâëåíèÿ ëåãêî ñêîëüçíóëà âî òüìó.   
-Òîëüêî ïîñëå âàñ, - óëûáàÿñü äî óøåé, îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó ìîé ñïóòíèê.  
Òåðïåòü íå ìîãó òåìíîòó, íî åùå áîëüøå ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ â ñâîåé ñëàáîñòè.  
-Èëþìèíóñ, - ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ, äîñòàâàÿ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, è øàãíóëà âíóòðü.   
Çðåëèùå, ïðåäñòàâøåå ïåðåäî ìíîé, ïîèñòèíå ïîðàæàëî âîîáðàæåíèå. Çà ìàëåíüêîé äóáîâîé äâåðüþ ïîä ëåñòíèöåé ñêðûâàëñÿ îãðîìíûé ëàáèðèíò ñòåëëàæåé ïîä íåâåðîÿòíûì ñâîä÷àòûì ïîòîëêîì, ïîêðûòûì çàìûñëîâàòîé ëåïíèíîé, íàâåðíÿêà íåòðîíóòîé ñ ìîìåíòà ïîñòðîåíèÿ çàìêà.  
-Óõ-òû, - íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòü âîñêëèöàíèÿ âîñòîðãà è óäèâëåíèÿ ÿ.  
-Äà, ýòî ïîòðÿñàåò, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Áðîäè, ïðîõîäÿ âíóòðü ñëåäîì. - Èòàê, ïðèñòóïèì?  
-Õì, ðàáîòû îïðåäåëåííî áîëüøå, ÷åì òû ãîâîðèë, - çàìåòèëà ÿ, åùå ðàç îáâîäÿ âçãëÿäîì îãðîìíîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî ïåðåä ñîáîé.  
-Íå âîëíóéñÿ, íàì íóæíî âñåãî ëèøü ðàçîáðàòü êîðîáêè ñ 1900 ïî 1920 ãîä, - îáîäðÿþùå êèâíóë Çîíê, óæå ñáåãàþùèé ïî ñòóïåíüêàì ìàëåíüêîé ëåñòíèöû, âåäóùåé âãëóáü ïîäâàëüíîãî ïîìåùåíèÿ.  
Ìíå îñòàâàëîñü ëèøü ìîë÷à ïîñëåäîâàòü çà íèì. Äóõ ñûðîñòè è ïëåñåíè, êàçàëîñü, çàìåíÿë ñàì âîçäóõ ýòîãî ìåñòà, à ïðèãëóøåííîå ñâå÷åíèå íàøèõ ïàëî÷åê òåðÿëîñü âî ìðàêå ïîäâàëà.  
-×òî çäåñü ìîæåò õðàíèòñÿ? - íåäîóìåâàëà ÿ, çàâîðà÷èâàÿ çà î÷åðåäíîé óãîë â ïîèñêàõ òàáëè÷åê ñ íóæíûìè äàòàìè íà ïîëêàõ.  
-Äîêóìåíòû î ïðèåìå, æóðíàëû, îò÷åòû ïî óñïåâàåìîñòè, ðåçóëüòàòû Ñ.Î.Â. è âñÿêàÿ äðóãàÿ ó÷èòåëüñêàÿ ÷óøü, - ïîñëûøàëñÿ â îòäàëåíèè ãîëîñ Áðîäåðèêà.  
-Êàæåòñÿ, íàøëà êîðîáêó çà 1918, - êðèêíóëà ÿ, ÷èõàÿ îò óäóøëèâîãî çàïàõà ïûëè. - Òîëüêî íè÷åãî íå âèäíî, òû ñëó÷àéíî íå çàõâàòèë ñ ñîáîé ÷òî-òî íàïîäîáèå òâîèõ îáæèãàþùèõ îãîíüêîâ, êîòîðûìè òû ïûòàëñÿ ïîäæå÷ü ìàíòèþ Ìèñòåðà Êîðêóñà?  
-Íåò, - ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ïðîòÿíóë Áðîäåðèê îòêóäà-òî ñïðàâà, - íî ÿ ìîãó çà íèìè ñáåãàòü, òû íå ïðîòèâ? ß ìèãîì.  
-Íå ïðîòèâ, âñå ðàâíî ðàáîòàòü â ýòîé êðîìåøíîé ìãëå íåâîçìîæíî.  
Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ìåíÿ âîâñå íå âäîõíîâëÿëà ïåðñïåêòèâà îñòàòüñÿ îäíîé â ñóìðà÷íîì ïîäâàëå, íî àëüòåðíàòèâû íå áûëî.   
-Òû òîëüêî íå çàäåðæèâàéñÿ, õîðîøî? - ðîáêî äîáàâèëà ÿ.  
Îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî, ëèøü îò÷åòëèâûé ñêðèï äâåðè. Òåïåðü ÿ âñå æå îñòàëàñü îäíà íà äåñÿòêè êèëîìåòðîâ, â àðõèâå, íàïîìèíàþùåì ñêîðåå ñòàðèííûé ëàáèðèíò ïîëíûé òåìíûõ çàêîóëêîâ, âñåãî ñ îäíîé-åäèíñòâåííîé çàææåííîé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé… âîîäóøåâëÿåò, íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü. "Ëàäíî, ëó÷øå îá ýòîì íå äóìàòü", - ÿ îòêðûëà êîðîáêó â ïîèñêàõ òîãî, ÷òî ìîãëî áû ìåíÿ îòâëå÷ü. Çîíê áûë ïðàâ, òàì íàõîäèëàñü êó÷à âñåãî, íî íè÷åãî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòîÿùåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Õì, æóðíàë ïî óñïåâàåìîñòè - Ãðèôôèíäîð: Ìàðè Êëîâüå è Äæè Ìàðãóñ. Îé, ýòî ïàïà. Íó äà, â 1918 ãîäó îí áûë íà ïîñëåäíèì êóðñå. Òàê, à ãäå ïàïêè ñ óñïåõàìè Ðåéâåíêëî? Èíòåðåñíî, ìàìà áûëà òàêîé æå çàíóäíîé îòëè÷íèöåé, êàê îòåö. Ñìåøèíêè, ðîæäàâøèåñÿ â ýòîò ìîìåíò â ìîåé ãîëîâå, îòîãíàëè äàæå ñòðàõ ïåðåä òåìíîòîé. Íî îíà ïðîäîëæàëà ñãóùàòüñÿ, è åñëè áû ÿ ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó, òî ïîíÿëà áû, ÷òî òüìà êîíöåíòðèðóåòñÿ âîêðóã òîãî ìåñòà, ãäå ñèäåëà ÿ, áóäòî êðûëîì ïòèöû íàêðûâàÿ ìîþ ôèãóðêó, ñêëîíèâøóþñÿ íàä ñòàðûìè äîêóìåíòàìè. Âíåçàïíî ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷üå-òî áåçìîëâíîå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Òàêîå ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå, áóäòî ñçàäè êòî-òî åñòü, íî íåòó ñèë îáåðíóòüñÿ, òàê êàê âû óæå ïî÷òè îñÿçàåòå ÷üå-òî äâèæåíèå çà ñïèíîé. Â àðõèâå áûëî òèõî, è ÿ ñòàðàëàñü äàæå íå äûøàòü, ÷òîáû íå íàðóøèòü ýòó òèøèíó. Âñå ìîå òåëî ñâåëî ñóäîðîãîé, à ÿ áîÿëàñü øåëîõíóòüñÿ â îæèäàíèè ÷åãî-ëèáî, ñïîñîáíîãî ðàçâåÿòü ìîè ãàëëþöèíàöèè. Íî âìåñòî ïðîáóæäåíèÿ îòî ñíà ïîñëåäîâàë ëåãêèé ñêðèï ïðîãíèâøèõ ñòóïåíåé.  
-Áðîäè, ýòî òû? - íå âûäåðæàëà ÿ. Íî îòâåòà íå ïîñëåäîâàëî.  
Êòî-òî øåë â ìîåì íàïðàâëåíèè, åãî øàãè ãóëêèì ýõîì ðàçíîñèëèñü ïî âñåìó ïîäâàëó. Åùå ñåêóíäà ðàçäóìèé, è ÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íåò æåëàíèÿ óçíàòü, êòî ýòîò çàãàäî÷íûé ãîñòü. Òèõî ïîäíÿâøèñü, ÿ çàïèõíóëà êîðîáêó ïîä íèæíþþ ïîëêó è, ñòàðàÿñü íå âèçæàòü îò õîëîäà, îáæåãøåãî íîãè (÷òîáû íå øóìåòü, òóôëè, ñàìî ñîáîé, ïðèøëîñü ñíÿòü), äâèíóëàñü ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê âûõîäó. Ñòðåìÿñü ñòóïàòü êàê ìîæíî òèøå, íà öûïî÷êàõ ïðîáèðàÿñü ïî òåìíîìó ëàáèðèíòó, ÿ ïûòàëàñü óëîâèòü õîòü îäèí øîðîõ, ÷òîáû äîãàäàòüñÿ, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ âòîðîé íî÷íîé ïîñåòèòåëü àðõèâà, íî íè÷åãî, êðîìå ìîåãî íåîæèäàííî ãðîìêîãî ñåðäöà, ñëûøíî íå áûëî. Ê òîìó æå, ÷åì äàëüøå ÿ óäàëÿëàñü ïî ñòåëëàæíîìó êîðèäîðó, òåì áîëüøå ìíå õîòåëîñü îáåðíóòüñÿ. Íåîòñòóïíîå îùóùåíèÿ ÷óæîãî âçãëÿäà íà ìîåì çàòûëêå íå ïîêèäàëà ìåíÿ. À âïåðåäè áûë ñàìûé ñëîæíûé îòðåçîê ïóòè - îòêðûòàÿ ïëîùàäêà ïåðåä ëåñòíèöåé. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ïðåîäîëåòü åå íå çàìå÷åííîé - ýòî ïîëîæèòñÿ íà òüìó. Çàãàñèâ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ÿ ñäåëàëà ðîáêèé øàã âïåðåä.  
Ìðàê… íåò íè÷åãî ñòðàøíåé, ÷åì åãî íåîáúÿòíûé è õîëîäíûé âàêóóì. Ìîæåò, èìåííî ïîýòîìó îí ìåíÿ òàê è ïóãàåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî íå èìååò ãðàíèö. ß çàêðûëà ãëàçà, âñå ðàâíî îíè ìàëî, ÷åì ìîãëè áûòü ïîëåçíû ìíå â íàñòîÿùèé ìîìåíò. Ìîè ïîïûòêè äåðæàòü â ãîëîâå êàðòèíêó äàííîãî ìåñòà è ðàñïîëîæåíèÿ ëåñòíèöû â íåì îêîí÷èëèñü íåóäà÷åé. Òàê ÷òî êàæäûé ðàç, ñïîòûêàÿñü, ÿ ïðèêðûâàëà ðóêîé ðîò, ÷òîáû äàæå ëåãêèé âñõëèï îò ðàññå÷åííîé êîëåíêè íå ïðèâëåê âíèìàíèÿ íåçíàêîìöà. Íàéäÿ ñòåíó, ÿ ìåäëåííî, íà îùóïü ïðîäâèãàëàñü â íàïðàâëåíèè ëåñòíèöû, ïî êðàéíå ìåðå ìíå êàçàëàñü, ÷òî â íåì. ß óæå ïî÷òè âäûõàëà òåïëûé è ñóõîé âîçäóõ êîðèäîðà, êîãäà óñëûøàëà ýòî øèïåíèå. Ìíå î÷åíü íå õîòåëîñü îòêðûâàòü ãëàçà, íî, ïî÷òè ñóïðîòèâ ñâîåé âîëå, ÿ âñå æå ïîñìîòðåëà âî òüìó.   
×åðíîòà…. È íè÷åãî, êðîìå íåå, âîêðóã ìåíÿ íå áûëî, íî èñòî÷íèê øèïåíèÿ âñå òàê æå îñòàâàëñÿ ãäå-òî ðÿäîì, âîçìîæíî ÷óòü âûøå ìîåé ãîëîâû. Ñ îäíîé èç ïîëîê ïîãðóæåííîãî â ïîòåìêè ïîäâàëà íà ìåíÿ âçèðàëè äâà æåëòûõ, ÿðêî ãîðÿùèõ ãëàçà. Ëþáîïûòíî, åñëè ÿ çàêðîþ âåêè è ïîñ÷èòàþ ïàðó ñåêóíä ïðî ñåáÿ, îíè èñ÷åçíóò?  
  


***

  
Íå çíàþ, êàêèì ÷óäîì ÿ ïðåîäîëåëà ïîñëåäíþþ ñòóïåíüêó. Èç ïîëó ðàñêðûòîé äâåðè àðõèâà ñëûøàëàñü âîçíÿ, íî ÿ íå õîòåëà èñêóøàòü ñóäüáó è ïðîâåðÿòü, âïðàâäó ëè èñïóãàëàñü êîøêè. ß ïðîñòî çàõëîïíóëà äâåðü, ïîäïåðåâ åå ñòàðîé äîñêîé, ñëóæèâøåé êîãäà-òî çàñîâîì. Ùåêó áîëüíî æãëî, êàæåòñÿ, îíà ìåíÿ ñèëüíî îöàðàïàëà. Îêàçàâøèñü â ïóñòîì êîðèäîðå, ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü îòäûøàòüñÿ, íî ýòà ïóñòîòà íå ïðèíåñëà óñïîêîåíèÿ. "Ëó÷øå ïîñêîðåé íàéòè êîãî-íèáóäü", - ðåøèëà ÿ ñïåøà ê îäíîé èç ëåñòíèö. Ïðè÷óäëèâûå áëèêè ñâå÷ áåçìîëâíîé òåíüþ ñëåäîâàëè çà êàæäûì ìîèì øàãîì, à îñîçíàíèÿ ÷óæîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ îòíþäü íå èñ÷åçëî, êîãäà êîðèäîð ïîçàäè íà÷àë îæèâàòü. Ñâå÷è ãàñëè îäíà çà äðóãîé, à áåñïîùàäíàÿ òüìà ãíàëàñü ïî ïÿòàì.  
Áåæàòü áûëî áåñïîëåçíî, ñâåò áûñòðåå ìåíÿ. Åùå ñåêóíäà, è ÿ îêàçàëàñü â ïîëíîé ìãëå. ×åì áûñòðåå ÿ áåæàëà, òåì ñèëüíåå áûëî âñåïîãëîùàþùèé ñòðàõ. Ïàðó ðàç ÿ ñïîòûêàëàñü î íåðîâíî óëîæåííûå êàìíè, ïîë çäåñü íå áûë ïîêðûò äåðåâîì, êàê íà âåðõíèõ ýòàæàõ. Ïî íîãå ñòðóèëàñü êðîâü, ðàçîäðàííàÿ ùåêà ãîðåëà, à ñòóïíè óæàñíî çàìåðçëè. Íî ñåé÷àñ ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âðåìåíè íà æàëîñòü ê ñåáå. Êàêîé-òî ïðîåì, äâåðü è î÷åðåäíîå ïàäåíèå, íî íà ýòîò ðàç âìåñòî æåñòêîãî ïîëà ÿ íàòêíóëàñü íà íå÷òî ìÿãêîå. Ñòðàøíî áûëî âîîáðàçèòü, ÷åì ýòî ìîãëî îêàçàòüñÿ â ìðà÷íîì ïîäçåìåëüå. Ìîÿ ðóêà â íåðåøèòåëüíîñòè ïîïûòàëàñü îùóïàòü ïîâåðõíîñòü, íà êîòîðîé íà äàííûé ìîìåíò ÿ, â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå ñëîâà, âîññåäàëà. Ñíà÷àëà ïàëüöû ñêîëüçíóëè ïî êàêîé-òî ìàòåðèè, äàëåå øëî íå÷òî òåïëîå è ðåëüåôíîå.  
-Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ, íî åùå îäíî äâèæåíèÿ âàøèõ ïàëüöåâ â òîì æå íàïðàâëåíèè âûêîëåò ìíå ãëàçà, - ñåðäèòûé ãîëîñ, ðàçäàâøèéñÿ ðÿäîì, áûë ìíå çíàêîì.  
Îò òàêîãî íåîæèäàííîãî çàÿâëåíèÿ ÿ àæ ïîäñêî÷èëà, ÷åì âûçâàëà åùå áîëüøåå íåóäîâîëüñòâèå ñáèòîãî ìíîé ÷åëîâåêà.  
-Åñëè ìîæíî, ïîòèøå! Íå çàáûâàéòå, ÷òî â äàííûé ìîìåíò âû âñå åùå ñèäèòå íà ìîåé ãðóäíîé êëåòêå. Êñòàòè, åñëè ýòî íå ñëîæíî, íå ìîãëè áû âû ñ íåå âñòàòü?  
-Äà, - åùå áîëüøå ñìóùàÿñü, êèâíóëà ÿ, áóäòî ìîé ñîáåñåäíèê áûë ñïîñîáåí ðàçãëÿäåòü ýòîò æåñò.  
-Ìíå çíàêîì âàø ãîëîñ, - ðîáêî çàìåòèëà ÿ, îòõîäÿ ê ñòåíå.  
-Ìíå âàø òîæå, âû - íîâàÿ ó÷åíèöà, ÷òî íå ìîãëà îòêðûòü äâåðü, - çàìåòèë îí, ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ãîëîñ, çâó÷àë ñ äðóãîé âûñîòû, óæå ïîäíÿâøèñü.  
-Äà, - âïåðâûå ÿ áûëà áëàãîäàðíà òåìíîòå, èíà÷å áû îí óâèäåë, êàê ÿ êðàñíåþ. - À âû Òîì?  
-Âåðíî, - â åãî ãîëîñå ïîñëûøàëàñü óñìåøêà. ×òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå â òàêîå âðåìÿ, Òèòó÷è?  
-ß áûëà â àðõèâå, à ïîòîì…   
Íåò, ðàññêàçûâàòü î òîì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîòîì, íå ñòîèò. Äîñòàòî÷íî ñëó÷àÿ ñ äâåðüþ, èç êîòîðîãî îí ïîìîã ìíå âûêðóòèòñÿ, ê òîìó æå, ìíå ïîëüñòèëî, ÷òî îí çàïîìíèë ìîå èìÿ, íå õîòåëîñü áû ïîðòèòü âïå÷àòëåíèå î ñåáå ïàðàíîéíäàëüíûìè ðàññêàçàìè.  
-ß î÷åíü ðàäà, ÷òî õîòü êîãî-òî âñòðåòèëà…ÿ…   
-Âû ïëîõî îðèåíòèðóåòåñü â òåìíîòå, - åãî óëûáêà áûëà ïðàêòè÷åñêè îñÿçàåìîé.  
-È ýòî òîæå, - ÿ ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ãîëîñó áåçðàçëè÷íûé òîí. - Âû íå ïðîâîäèòå ìåíÿ?  
Ïðîñèòü îá ýòîì áûëî íåóäîáíî, íî âñå ëó÷øå, ÷åì ñíîâà îñòàòüñÿ çäåñü îäíîé.  
- Íå ìîãó îòêàçàòü òàêîé âåæëèâîé ëåäè.  
Íåò, îí îïðåäåëåííî îïÿòü óëûáàåòñÿ.  
-È êóäà âû äåðæèòå ïóòü?  
Õîðîøèé âîïðîñ, â àðõèâ ñåãîäíÿ ÿ òî÷íî íå âåðíóñü.  
-Ó÷èòåëüñêîå êðûëî.  
-Ëàäíî, òîãäà âïåðåä. Âàøó ðóêó.  
ß íåóâåðåííî ïðîòÿíóëà õîëîäíóþ ëàäîíü.  
-Êàêèå ëåäÿíûå, ó âàñ òàêèå âñåãäà? Èëè èõ åùå íå ïîçäíî îòîãðåòü?  
Ëåãêî çàäàâàòü ïðîâîêàöèîííûå âîïðîñû äåâóøêå, êîòîðóþ âåäåøü ïî êîðèäîðàì ñêðûòûì âî ìãëå.  
  


***

  
Ìû ìîë÷àëè ïî÷òè âñþ äîðîãó, ÿ ïîëíîñòüþ äîâåðèëàñü åìó â âûáîðå ïóòè, ïîêîðíî ñëåäóÿ ñëåäîì. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ãèãàíòñêèé êðîò çäîðîâî ïîòðóäèëñÿ íàä ñîçäàíèåì ïîäçåìåëèé Õîãâàðòñà. Äèðåêòîðó ñòîèëî áû ïîäóìàòü î âûïóñêå ïîäðîáíîé êàðòû ýòîé ÷àñòè øêîëû.   
-Çà ïîâîðîòîì áóäåò ëåñòíèöà, - óâåðåííî çàÿâèë Òîì.  
È îí áûë ïðàâ. ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íåóâåðåííîñòü è çàìåøàòåëüñòâî èñ÷åçàþò - íàêîíåö ÷òî-òî çíàêîìîå â ýòèõ òóííåëÿõ. Âîêðóã áûëî âñå òàêæå òåìíî, íî ýòî íå ìåøàëî ìíå íàùóïàòü ñòóïåíüêè. Íàïðîòèâ, ÿ ïî÷òè ëåòåëà ïî íèì. Íà ñåé ðàç, Òîì ñ òðóäîì ïîñïåâàë çà ìíîé. ß óæå äîñòèãëà ëåñòíè÷íîé ïëîùàäêè, êàê âäðóã ñòóïåíè ïîä íîãàìè çàäðîæàëè. Ëåñòíèöà ìåäëåííî ïîïîëçëà â ñòîðîíó. Íå îæèäàÿ òàêîãî ïîâîðîòà, ÿ íåëîâêî áàëàíñèðîâàëà íà ãðàíè. Åùå ñåêóíäà, è ÿ áû ïîëåòåëà â ñóìðà÷íóþ ïðîïàñòü. Íî êðåïêàÿ ðóêà âîâðåìÿ ïîäõâàòèëà ìåíÿ.  
-Ñïàñèáî, - âöåïèâøèñü èçî âñåõ ñèë â ïåðèëà, ïðîøåïòàëà ÿ.  
-Íå çà ÷òî, - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Òîì.  
ß æå èñïóãàííî çàæìóðèëàñü, íå æåëàÿ ñìîòðåòü â áåçäíó ìðàêà, îò êîòîðîé ìåíÿ îòäåëÿë âñåãî îäèí øàã.  
-Òû â ïîðÿäêå? - îáåñïîêîåíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ìîé ñïóòíèê.  
-Êàæåòñÿ..., - êèâíóëà ÿ. - Íåíàâèæó òåìíîòó.  
-Äåðæèñü, - åãî ðóêà êîñíóëàñü ìîåé. - À òî íåíàðîêîì ñëîìàåøü ïåðèëà.  
ß îáõâàòèëà ïðåäëîæåííóþ ëàäîíü, ñëåäóÿ çà ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì, êîòîðûì îí ïðèòÿíóë ìåíÿ ê ñåáå.  
-Çíàåøü, ïî÷åìó ëþäè áîÿòñÿ òüìû? - åãî ãîëîñ ùåêîòàë ìîå óõî. - Ïîòîìó ÷òî íåò íè÷åãî ñòðàøíåå íåèçâåñòíîñòè. Ìû áîèìñÿ ñàìèõ ñåáÿ â òåìíîòå.  
-Îòêðîé ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðè, - èíòèìíûé øåïîò Òîìà êîñíóëñÿ ìåíÿ, áóäòî èçíóòðè.  
Íå âïîëíå óâåðåíî ÿ ïîñëóøàëàñü åãî. Ãäå-òî âíèçó ñïàëà âñå òà æå ÷åðíîòà, à ëåñòíèöà ïðîäîëæàëà ìåäëåííîå äâèæåíèå íàä áåçäíîé.  
-Íå áîéñÿ, ÿ òåáÿ äåðæó, - åãî ðóêè êðåïêî îáíÿëè ìåíÿ è ñòðàõ äåéñòâèòåëüíî îòñòóïèë.  
Ïîòðåáîâàëàñü êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ îñìåëèëàñü ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà. Òåïåðü ÿ íå áîÿëàñü òüìû, äà åå òàì è íå áûëî. Âñå âîêðóã áûëî îçàðåíî ìÿãêèì òóñêëûì ñâåòîì, ïîäîáíûì òûñÿ÷å ñâåòëÿ÷êîâ, è â ýòîì ñëàáîì ìåðöàíèè îòðàæåíèÿ êàðòèí, æèâóùèõ ñâîåé æèçíüþ, êàê ñíû ïðîïëûâàþùèå ìèìî íàñ. Êàçàëîñü, âñå çàâîðîæåíî ÷üèì-òî çàêëèíàíèåì - äàæå ñàì âîçäóõ â ýòîò ìîìåíò ñòàë ðåàëåí. ×òî ýòî çà îãíè? Çâåçäû? Íåò, íå îíè - ìû âåäü â ïîìåùåíèè.… Ýòîò òóñêëûé ñâåò ñâå÷åé ïî ñòåíàì è ÷üå-òî ïðèñóòñòâèå íà ðàññòîÿíèè âçäîõà, âîëíîâàëî. Â ýòîò ìèã ìíå áûëî äîçâîëåíî âñå, è ÿ, â ñâîåì âåëèêîäóøèè, ìîãó ïîçâîëèòü ìíîãîå äðóãèì. À ëåñòíèöà âñå íåñëàñü ââåðõ - ïîãëîùåííàÿ áåñêîíå÷íîñòüþ ìîìåíòà….   
Ëåãêèé òîë÷îê çàñòàâèë ìåíÿ î÷íóòñÿ îò ãðåç.  
-Êàæåòñÿ, ìû ïðèáûëè, - óëûáíóëñÿ Òîì.  
Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ÿ îñîçíàëà, ÷òî âñå ýòî âðåìÿ íàõîäèëàñü î÷åíü áëèçêî ê íåìó … ñëèøêîì áëèçêî… Ïðèëèâ ñòûäà è ãíåâà, íàêðûëà ìåíÿ. "Êàê ïðîñòî, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, çàãîâîðèòü ìíå çóáû!"  
ß ïî÷òè â ïðèïðûæêó îòñêî÷èëà îò ñâîåãî ïðîâîæàòîãî íà áåçîïàñíîå, íà ìîé âçãëÿä, ðàññòîÿíèå. Íà ìãíîâåíèå â åãî ãëàçàõ çàñòûëî èçóìëåííîå âûðàæåíèå, à ïîòîì îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Ïðè÷åì, ýòî áûëà âîâñå íå öèíè÷íàÿ íàñìåøêà, à çàäîðíûé è èñêðåííèé ñìåõ. Ïîäîáíûì îáû÷íî ñìåþòñÿ äåòè. Ñåé÷àñ îí âûãëÿäåë êàê õóëèãàíèñòûé ìàëü÷èøêà - íó ðàçâå ìîæíî íà òàêîãî ñåðäèòüñÿ? ß è ñàìà ÷óòü íå ðàññìåÿëàñü, íî âñå æå, èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë ïðèíÿâ ñåðüåçíûé âèä, çàÿâèëà:  
-Ìàìà ìåíÿ ïðåäóïðåæäàëà, ÷òî ðåáÿòà ìîãóò áûòü î÷åíü èçîáðåòàòåëüíû ðàäè äîñòèæåíèÿ ñâîèõ öåëåé.  
-À, òîãäà ïîíÿòíî, ïî÷åìó òû áðîäèøü ïî íî÷àì â ãîðäîì îäèíî÷åñòâå, - âñå òàê æå óëûáàÿñü, çàÿâèë îí, íàïðàâëÿÿñü âãëóáü êîðèäîðà. - Îáåùàþ áîëüøå íå ïîêóøàòüñÿ íà òâîþ íåâèííóþ äóøó. Åñëè, êîíå÷íî, òû ñàìà ýòîãî íå çàõî÷åøü.  
Ïîñëåäíþþ ÷àñòü ôðàçû îí ïðîèçíåñ î÷åíü òèõî, íî ó ìåíÿ õîðîøèé ñëóõ. Åùå ïàðà ïîâîðîòîâ â ïóñòûííûõ êîðèäîðàõ, è ÿ óæå áåç òðóäà óçíàâàëà äîðîãó, âåäóùóþ ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîìó êðûëó.   
-Ñïàñèáî, ÷òî ïðîâîäèë, äàëüøå ÿ è ñàìà äîéäó, - ðàçâåðíóâøèñü ïåðåä Òîìîì, ðåøèòåëüíî çàÿâèëà ÿ.  
-Êàê õî÷åøü, - îí ëèøü ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. - Íàäåþñü, êîãäà-íèáóäü òû ðàññêàæåøü ìíå, îò êîãî óáåãàëà è êòî òåáÿ òàê îöàðàïàë, - ñêàçàë Òîì, ëåãêèì äâèæåíèåì êàñàÿñü ìîåãî ëèöà.  
ß ïîñòàðàëàñü îòñòðàíèòñÿ îò åãî ðóêè.  
-Êîøêà.  
-Â Õîãâàðòñå ïîðîé ñëèøêîì ìíîãî êîøåê, - ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë îí. Êàæåòñÿ, â ýòèõ ñëîâàõ áûë ïîäòåêñò, íî ÿ íå óëîâèëà åãî ñìûñëà.  
-Åùå ðàç ñïàñèáî.  
-Íå çà ÷òî. Íà âîò, - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Òîì äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ñâå÷ó è çàæåã åå. ß èçóìëåííî ïðèíÿëà ïîäàðîê èç åãî ðóê.  
-Åñëè ó òåáÿ áûëà ñâå÷à, ïî÷åìó òû íå âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ åé â ïîäçåìåëüå? - íåäîóìåâàëà ÿ.  
-Íó, òîãäà òåáå áû íå ïîíàäîáèëàñü îïîðà ìîåé ðóêè, íå òàê ëè?  
ß êèâíóëà è ïî÷òè áåãîì êèíóëàñü çà óãîë, òàê êàê ñìåõ ïðîñòî äóøèë ìåíÿ. "Ïåðâûì äåëîì çàâòðà íàäî áóäåò ðàññïðîñèòü Ïèíè î íåì", - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, çàñûïàÿ â ñâîåé òåïëîé ïîñòåëè.   
  
  



	6. Ïðèãëàøåíèå ê èãðå

**Ãëàâà ïÿòàÿ:**"Ïðèãëàøåíèÿ ê èãðå…"

  
_Ëó÷øàÿ èãðà òà, ãäå òû ñàì óñòàíàâëèâàåøü ïðàâèëà._   
  
Ìíå íå óäàëîñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Öèëü äî çàâòðàêà, à â ñòîëîâîé ïðèøëîñü äîëãî âûÿñíÿòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Çîíêîì, êîòîðûé î÷åíü îáèäåëñÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ áðîñèëà åãî îäíîãî â àðõèâå. Êîíå÷íî, ÷åðåç ìèíóò äåñÿòü áóðíûõ îáúÿñíåíèé ìû ïîìèðèëèñü, õîòÿ îí òàê è íå âûâåäàë èñòèíîé ïðè÷èíû, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ ïîêèíóëà åãî â÷åðà. À âîò áåñåäó ñ Ïèí ïðèøëîñü îòëîæèòü íà óðîê Òðàâîëîãèè, òàê êàê îíà íå çàâòðàêàëà, à ñðàçó, ñõâàòèâ òîëñòóþ òåòðàäü, ïîì÷àëàñü â áèáëèîòåêó, áóðêíóâ ÷òî-òî òèïà - "íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü". Â îñòàëüíîì çàâòðàê ïðîøåë êàê îáû÷íî. Ê êîíöó òðàïåçû âñå, êàê âñåãäà, æäàëè ñîâ. ß æå íå æäàëà íèêîãî, òî÷íî çíàÿ, ÷òî âðåìÿ ìîåé ïî÷òû - íî÷ü. Ïîýòîìó ïîÿâëåíèå îãðîìíîãî êîëè÷åñòâà ïòèö ñ ìíîæåñòâîì ñâåðòêîâ è êîíâåðòîâ, ëåòÿùèõ â ðóêè àäðåñàòîâ, âûçâàëî ó ìåíÿ ëèøü îïàñåíèå, êàê áû îäèí èç íèõ íå óãîäèë â ìîëîêî èëè ñîê Ëóêàñà. Ìíå âîâñå íå õîòåëîñü â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ÷èñòèòü ìàíòèþ.  
È âîò íàä ãîëîâîé ðàçäàëîñü õàðàêòåðíîå õëîïàíüå, à çàë íàïîëíèëñÿ âîçáóæäåííûìè ãîëîñàìè. ß æå ñ îïàñêîé îòîäâèíóëà áîêàë Ëîíãáîòòîìà, íî ìîþ ìàíòèþ ýòî íå ñïàñëî: êàêàÿ-òî íå î÷åíü ìåòêàÿ ñîâà óìóäðèëàñü óðîíèòü ÷åé-òî ñâåðòîê ïðÿìî â ìîþ ÷àøêó. Áóäó÷è âñÿ â êëþêâåííîì ìîðñå, ÿ èçâëåêëà êîíâåðò, ñîáèðàÿñü çàäàòü õîðîøóþ òðåïêó âëàäåëüöó ñîâû-íåóìåõè. Íî, êàê ýòî íè óäèâèòåëüíî, íà êîíâåðòå ñòîÿëî ìîå èìÿ. Êòî-òî ïîñëàë ìíå ñîîáùåíèå ïî÷òîâîé ñîâîé? ß ìîãëà ïî ïàëüöàì ïåðåñ÷èòàòü çíàêîìûõ, ñïîñîáíûõ ñäåëàòü ýòî. Ñãîðàÿ îò ëþáîïûòñòâà, ÿ âñêðûëà êîíâåðò, òàì ëåæàë íåáîëüøîé ëîùåíûé ëèñòîê áóìàãè, ê ìîåìó ðàçî÷àðîâàíèþ àáñîëþòíî ïóñòîé. "Ñòðàííûé ñïîñîá ïîøóòèòü", - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, àâòîìàòè÷åñêè çàñîâûâàÿ ïèñüìî â êàðìàí.  
  


***

  
Ñ Ïèíè ìû âñòðåòèëèñü ïî äîðîãå â òåïëèöó.  
-Ïðèâåò, - çàäîõíóâøèñü íà õîäó, êèâíóëà îíà, ïîäáåãàÿ êî ìíå ñ òåòðàäêîé íàïåðåâåñ.  
-×òî ýòî çà òåòðàäü? - ñïðîñèëà ÿ, ïîëüçóÿñü ïîñëåäíåé âîçìîæíîñòüþ ïîãîâîðèòü äî ïîÿâëåíèÿ ó÷èòåëÿ.  
-Áèáëèîòå÷íûé êàòàëîã, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè äåâóøêà. - Âîîáùå-òî, ÿ î íåì ñ òîáîé è õî÷ó ïîãîâîðèòü.  
-Òû ÷òî, íàøëà òó êíèãó? - âêðàä÷èâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ.  
-È äà è íåò, - îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé Öèëü.  
-Êàê ýòî?  
-Â÷åðà òû ìåíÿ òàê çàèíòðèãîâàëà, ÷òî ÿ ñðàçó ïîñëå óðîêîâ ïîëåçëà èçó÷àòü çàïèñè è îáíàðóæèëà òî, ÷òî òû ïðîñèëà. Íî ýòî îêàçàëàñü íå ïðîñòî êíèãà, îíà íàõîäèòñÿ â ðàçäåëå çàïðåùåííîé è ïîäëåæàùåé óíè÷òîæåíèþ ëèòåðàòóðû.  
-Çàïðåùåííîé? - ýòî çàÿâëåíèå ïîòðÿñëî ìåíÿ.  
-Äà, íî ÿ íå âûäåðæàëà è çàëåçëà òóäà, ïðî÷èòàòü ìíå, ñàìî ñîáîé, â íåé íè÷åãî íå óäàëîñü, îíà çàùèùåíà ïåñî÷íûì çàêëÿòüåì è îñûïàåòñÿ, åñëè åå âîçüìåò íåïîñâÿùåííûé. Ïîýòîìó ÿ ðåøèëà ñïðÿòàòü êíèãó è ïîñìîòðåòü ïîçæå. Ïîêà áèáëèîòåêàðü íå âèäåë, ïåðåíåñëà â çàêðûòûé äëÿ ó÷åíèêîâ îòäåë è ñóíóëà ïîä ñòîïêó êðè÷àùåé ëèòåðàòóðû.  
-Çíà÷èò, ÿ ìîãó íà íåå âçãëÿíóòü?   
-Â òîì-òî è äåëî, ÷òî íå ìîæåøü, - êàçàëàñü, Ïèí ãîòîâà âîò-âîò ðàñïëàêàòüñÿ. - Êîãäà ÿ óòðîì ïðèøëà â áèáëèîòåêó, äâåðü â çàïðåòíûé îòäåë áûëà ðàñïàõíóòà íàñòåæü. Õîòÿ ÿ òî÷íî ïîìíþ, ÷òî âñå çàïèðàëà, à ìèñòåð Íóòö íàëîæèë íà íåå ïàðó çàêëÿòèé. ß ñðàçó ñõâàòèëà êàòàëîã è ïðîâåðèëà, ÷òî ïðîïàëî, íî âñå áûëî íà ìåñòå, êðîìå òîé êíèãè. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü ìîå ñîñòîÿíèå? ß áåç ñïðîñó âçÿëà çà÷àðîâàííóþ êíèãó, à òåïåðü îíà åùå è ïðîïàëà, - âñõëèïíóëà Ïèíè.  
-Öèëü, ïðîñòè ïîæàëóéñòà, - ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ âèíîâàòîé çà ïðîèñøåäøåå. - Òåáå î÷åíü âëåòåëî îò ìèñòåðà Íóòöà?  
-Íåò, - ãëàçà Ïèíè ìîìåíòàëüíî âûñîõëè. - È ýòî ñàìîå óäèâèòåëüíîå. Êîãäà ÿ åìó âñå ðàññêàçàëà, îí îòâåòèë, ÷òî òàêîé êíèãè íèêîãäà íå áûëî â áèáëèîòåêå è äàæå ïîêàçàë ìíå òå çàïèñè, ïî êîòîðûì ÿ åå â÷åðà îòûñêàëà… òàêîãî íàèìåíîâàíüÿ òàì è âïðàâäó íåò.  
-Êàê ñòðàííî. Ïîõîæå, â÷åðà â Õîãâàðòñå òâîðèëîñü ìíîãî çàãàäî÷íûõ âåùåé.  
-Òû î ÷åì?  
Íî ÿ òàê è íå óñïåëà îòâåòèòü, ïîòîìó, êàê ìû äîñòèãëè òåïëèöû.  
Ïðåæäå ÷åì ÿ âñå æå ñìîãëà ðàññïðîñèòü è ðàññêàçàòü ïîäðóãå î Òîìå è íî÷è â àðõèâå, íàì ïðèøëîñü âûñëóøàòü äëèííóþ ëåêöèþ ìèëîãî, ïðèçåìèñòîãî, íî î÷åíü ãîâîðëèâîãî ïðîôåññîðà Êðåìáåððè. Ñî ñâîèìè áîëüøèìè óñàìè, è ëóêàâûìè ãëàçàìè, îäåòûé â ïåðåïà÷êàííóþ çåìëåé ìàíòèþ, îí áûë ñêîðåå ïîõîæ íà ïðåñòàðåëîãî ñàäîâíèêà, ÷åì íà îäíîãî èç ñèëüíåéøèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ ñâîåãî êóðñà.  
-Ñåãîäíÿ ìû çàéìåìñÿ áåçëàïûìè êóñòàìè ñåìåéñòâà õîäÿùèõ òðàâ. Ýòî âåñüìà ïîëåçíîå ðàñòåíèå åùå íå ðàç ïðèãîäèòñÿ âàì â áóäóùåì, êîãäà âû áóäåòå îñëàáëåíû ïî òîé èëè èíîé ïðè÷èíå. Ñèëüíîäåéñòâóþùèå ëåêàðñòâà èç ýòîé òðàâû íå òîëüêî âåðíóò âàì ñèëû, íî è äàäóò âîçìîæíîñòü óâèäåòü òî, ÷òî íåâèäèìî. Èìåííî òàêèì ñâîéñòâîì îáëàäàåò èõ ñîê, õîòÿ åãî ýôôåêò íå äîëãîâðåìåíåí. À òåïåðü âîçüìèòå ìàëåíüêèå ãðàáëè, ÷òî ëåæàò âîçëå âàøèõ ãîðøêîâ, è çàéìèòåñü ïîäïèòêîé êîðíåé, - íàïóòñòâîâàë íàñ ïðîôåññîð, èäÿ ìåæäó ðÿäîâ. - Íå çàáûâàéòå, ÷òî ëó÷øåì óäîáðåíèåì äëÿ íèõ ÿâëÿþòñÿ òîë÷åíûå ìûøè. À ãëàâíîå, áóäüòå îñòîðîæíû! Âñå ðàñòåíèÿ ýòîãî âèäà ïëîòîÿäíû, íå ïîäíîñèòå ñâîè ðóêè è äðóãèå ÷àñòè òåëà áëèæå, ÷åì íà òðè ñàíòèìåòðà ê èõ öâåòàì.  
"Ïëîòîÿäíîå… Óæå íåäåëþ çà íèì óõàæèâàþ è íå çàìåòèëà," - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ ãîðøî÷åê ïåðåä ñîáîé. Õðóïêèé ñòåáåëü ñ áîëüøèì êðàñíûì öâåòêîì è íè÷åãî áîëüøå. Òîñêëèâûì âçãëÿäîì ÿ îáâåëà îñòàëüíûå êàäêè è ÿùèêè, ïîëíûå çåìëè, âîêðóã ìåíÿ. Âñå ýòî íàïîìèíàëî ïîëå áèòâû ïîñëå ñðàæåíèÿ èëè ìàññîâîå ñàìîóáèéñòâî. Ïîìïôðè è Ïèíè, ÷üè ðàáî÷èå ìåñòà áûëè ðÿäîì, ìîãëè ïîõâàñòàòüñÿ ñâîèìè âîëøåáíûìè öâåòíèêàìè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê íà ìîåé äåëÿíêå âïîðó áûëî ñòàâèòü íàäãðîáíûå ïëèòû è ïðîâîäèòü ïàíèõèäó ïî áåçâðåìåííî êàíóâøèì â ëåòó òðàâàì.  
-Òàê ÷òî åùå ñëó÷èëàñü â÷åðà? - ñïðîñèëà øåïîòîì Ïèíè, îòðûâàÿ ìåíÿ îò ãðóñòíûõ ìûñëåé, ñòîèëî ëèøü ïðîôåññîðó îòîéòè íà ïðèëè÷íîå ðàññòîÿíèå.  
Ïîäòîëêíóâ ñâîé ãîðøîê ñ îïàñíûì, íî ïîêà ñìèðíûì ðàñòåíèåì â ñòîðîíó ïîäðóãè è ïðèõâàòèâ äëÿ âèäèìîñòè àêòèâíîé ðàáîòû ãðàáëè, ÿ ïî÷òè ñêîðîãîâîðêîé ñòàëà ïåðåñêàçûâàòü âñå òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñî ìíîé ïðîøëûì âå÷åðîì. Öåöèëü áûëà òàê ïîãëîùåíà ìîèì ðàññêàçîì, ÷òî ëèøü èçðåäêà óâëå÷åíî, êèâàëà, à êîãäà ÿ çàêîí÷èëà, ðàñïëûëàñü â óëûáêå.  
-Ñ òîáîé âñåãäà òàê? ß â Õîãâàðòñå øåñòü ëåò è ñî ìíîé íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî... Çäåñü îò ñêóêè íà÷èíàåøü äàâàòü èìåíà ìóõàì â ñïàëüíå.  
-Çàáàâíî, êîãäà ÿ íàõîäèëàñü â àðõèâå, òî ãîòîâà áûëà îòäàòü âñå, ÷òîáû îêàçàòüñÿ â ñïàëüíå. Äàæå çà êàìïàíèþ ñ ìóõàìè, - âîçðàçèëà ÿ.  
-Ïî-ìîåìó, òû ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåøü. Çíàåøü, êàê ãîâîðÿò: "ó ñòðàõà ãëàçà âåëèêè", à òóò åùå ìðà÷íîå ïîäçåìåëüå, äà è àðõèâ ïî òâîèì îïèñàíèÿì, íå òî ìåñòî, êîòîðîå ðàñïîëàãàåò ê ïðåáûâàíèþ â îäèíî÷åñòâå.   
ß ëèøü ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, äàæå íå ïûòàÿñü íè÷åãî äîêàçàòü. Â îáùåì-òî ÿ è íå ðàññ÷èòûâàëà, ÷òî ìíå êòî-òî ïîâåðèò.  
-Î ÷åì âû, äåâî÷êè? - ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü Òèëèñ, ïðèäâèãàÿñü áëèæå.  
-Äà-äà, ìíå ýòî òîæå âåñüìà èíòåðåñíî, - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Êðåìáåððè, ïîäõîäÿùåãî ê íàì.  
Ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü â åãî ñòîðîíó, ÿ ñõâàòèëà ãðàáëè è îæåñòî÷åííî çàðàáîòàëà èìè.  
-Íå îòâëåêàòüñÿ, äåâî÷êè, - ïðèêðèêíóë îí øóòëèâûì òîíîì, áëàãî ïðîôåññîð íå áûë èç òåõ ó÷èòåëåé, ÷òî ëþáèò íàêàçûâàòü ó÷åíèêîâ â íàçèäàíèÿ äðóãèì.   
Íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ìîë÷àíèå íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ æåíñêîé äîáðîäåòåëüþ, ïîýòîìó, ïðèñòûæåííûå, ìû äîáðîñîâåñòíî ïðîäîëæàëè óäîáðÿòü êîðíè íà ïðîòÿæåíèè åùå ïÿòè ìèíóò…. Íî íå áîëüøå.  
-À ÷òî íàñ÷åò Òîìà, - ïåðâîé íå âûäåðæàëà ÿ, îáðàùàÿñü ê Ïèíè êàê ìîæíî òèøå.  
-Íå çíàþ, Òîì - ýòî ðàñïðîñòðàíåííîå èìÿ, íî ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî îí çàíèìàåòñÿ ñ íàìè ÇÎÒÑ, òû, ñêîðåå âñåãî, èìåëà â âèäó Ðèääëà.  
-Ðèääëà? Ýòî åãî ôàìèëèÿ?  
-Àãà, îí ïðåôåêò Ñëèòåðèíà, íà ïîñëåäíåì ãîäó îáó÷åíèÿ. Íî áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü. ß ñ íèì íå çíàêîìà, à ñàì îí ïàðåíü òèõèé, ÿ áû ñêàçàëà, óìíûé, ó÷èòûâàÿ êíèãè, ÷òî îí áåðåò â áèáëèîòåêå, è ñòðàííûé.  
-Ñòðàííûé?   
-Íó, â îáùåì, äà. Òóò ãîä íàçàä âñÿêàÿ ÷åðòîâùèíà òâîðèëàñü, êîå-êòî èç ó÷åíèêîâ äàæå ïîãèá. Ãîâîðÿò, Òîì î÷åíü ïîìîã â âûÿâëåíèè âèíîâíîãî. Íî åñòü â íåì ÷òî-òî òàêîå.… Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ÿ íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà åãî â øóìíîé òîëïå, äà è íå ïîõîæ îí íà äóøó êàìïàíèè, à ñ äðóãîé - êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî âñå ðåáÿòà ñ åãî êóðñà îòíîñÿòñÿ ê íåìó êàê-òî ïî-îñîáîìó, ñ êàêèì-òî ïîä÷åðêíóòûì óâàæåíèåì.  
-Öèëü, à òû, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, î÷åíü íàáëþäàòåëüíà, - çàìåòèëà ÿ, - íî ïî-ìîåìó, òåïåðü ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåøü òû. Ïðî èñòîðèþ ñ ïàóêîì ÿ ÷èòàëà â "Îðàêóëå", êàê è î áåäíîé äåâî÷êå, ÷òî ïîãèáëà. Íî âåäü ñ ýòèì óæå ðàçîáðàëèñü, èíà÷å íàâðÿä ëè âîçîáíîâèëè çàíÿòèÿ. À òî, ÷òî ê íåìó îòíîñÿòñÿ ñ óâàæåíèåì, òàê ýòî òîëüêî ïëþñ â ìîèõ ãëàçàõ. Äîáèòüñÿ ïîäîáíîãî íå òàê óæ ïðîñòî.  
-Îé, êàæåòñÿ òû óæå ïðîïàëà, ìèëàÿ ìîÿ, - ïî÷òè ñìåÿëàñü Ïèíè, - óçíàþ ñèìïòîìû.  
ß õîòåëà åé ÷òî-òî âîçðàçèòü, íî âíåçàïíûé âñêðèê Ïîìôðè îòâëåê ìåíÿ. ß îáåðíóëàñü, ñòîëêíóâøèñü ñ óäèâëåííûì âçãëÿäîì Òèëèñ, óêàçûâàþùåé ðóêîé íà äâåðü òåïëèöû. Ïîñìîòðåâ â òîì íàïðàâëåíèå, ÿ ëèøü óñïåëà ðàññìîòðåòü áûñòðî óäàëÿþùåéñÿ, â ñòîðîíó ëåñà, áåçëàïûé êóñò. È ìíå äàæå íå ïîíàäîáèëîñü îñìàòðèâàòü ãîðøêè, ÷òîáû ïîíÿòü, êîìó îí ïðèíàäëåæèò.  
-Ýòîãî ïðîñòî íå ìîæåò áûòü, - óäèâëåíèþ ïðîôåññîðà Êðåìáåððè íå áûëî ïðåäåëà. - Ýòî æå íåâîçìîæíî, ó ýòîãî êóñòà - åäèíñòâåííîãî èç äàííîãî ïîäâèäà - íåò íîã, îíî íå ìîæåò äâèãàòüñÿ…  
-Óâåðåíà, îíî èõ âòàéíå îòðàùèâàëî âñþ íåäåëþ, ÷òîáû ñáåæàòü, ïðîáóð÷àëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ ÿ.  
  


***

  
-Íó, êàê, òû èäåøü? - ïîéìàëè ìåíÿ ðåáÿòà, ñïåøàùèé íà î÷åðåäíîé óðîê ïîñëå Òðàâîâåäåíüÿ.  
-Êóäà? - ïåðåñïðîñèëà ÿ.  
-Êàê êóäà? - â ãîëîñå Ëóêàñà çâó÷àëî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèå. - Ñåãîäíÿ áóäåò ïåðâàÿ â ýòîì ãîäó òðåíèðîâêà ïî êâèääè÷ó. Êîìàíäà Ñëèòåðèíà ïðîòèâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Ýòî æå ïî÷òè ïåðâûé ìàò÷!  
-ß ïëîõî ðàçáèðàþñü â ñïîðòå, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè ÿ.  
-Òû ìåíÿ ïóãàåøü, - íàèãðàíî ùóïàÿ ìîé ëîá, ïðîãîâîðèë Çîíê. - Òû ìàã èëè ìàããë? "Ñêîðåå, âòîðîå", - õîòåëîñü îòâåòèòü ìíå, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ ïðîìîë÷àëà.  
-Õîòÿ áû ïîáîëåé çà Ìàéëçà, - ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê îáùåìó õîðó Òèëèñ. - Îí âåäü êàïèòàí êîìàíäû Ãðèôôèíäîðà.  
-Ðàçâå òîëüêî çà Ìàéëçà...   
"Íàäî æå õîòü ðàç ïðîãóëÿòü óðîê, à òî âåäü â æèçíè è íå óçíàþ êàê ýòî, ê òîìó æå, ìíå íå ïîìåøàåò ðàçðÿäêà ïîñëå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ â òåïëèöå".  
-Ëàäíî, ïîøëè, - ñîãëàñèëàñü ÿ.  
Íà áîëüøîì ïîëå ïîçàäè çàìêà ñîáðàëîñü ìíîãî íàðîäó, è çäåñü áûëè äàëåêî íå òîëüêî ó÷àñòíèêè êîìàíä è ñáåæàâøèå ñ óðîêîâ ó÷åíèêè. Íà ñàìîäåëüíûõ òðèáóíàõ ìîæíî áûëà íàòêíóòüñÿ è íà ïàðó ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé. Ïðîôåññîð ïî Ïðîðèöàíèþ âèíîâàòî îòâåë âçãëÿä, êîãäà ìû ïðîõîäèëè ìèìî, èìåííî íà åãî óðîêå ÿ äîëæíà áûëà ñèäåòü ñåé÷àñ. Ïîìàõàâ Ìàéëçó, ìû íàïðàâèëèñü ê óæå è áåç òîãî ïåðåïîëíåííûì íàðîäîì òðèáóíàì.  
-Íàì íàâåðõ, òàì ëó÷øå âèäíî, - çàÿâèë Çîíê, òÿíÿ ìåíÿ çà ðóêó.  
ß, ñòàðàòåëüíî ïûòàÿñü íèêîãî íå çàäåòü, ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì. Ñòîèëî ìíå çàíÿòü ñâîå ìåñòî, âòèñíóâøèñü ìåæäó Áðîäåðèêîì è ïàðíåì èç Ñëèòåðèíà, êàê íà÷àëñÿ èìïðîâèçèðîâàííûé ìàò÷. È õîòÿ ñðàæåíèå øëî ïðîñòî èíòåðåñó ðàäè, ñòðàñòè ðàçãîðåëèñü íåøóòî÷íûå, íè òîëüêî â âîçäóõå, íî è íà çåìëå. Ïàðíÿ, ñèäåâøåãî ñïðàâà çâàëè Ìåòüþ, è âñêîðå ìåæäó íèì è Çîíêîì âîçíèêëî íàñòîÿùåå ïðîòèâîñòîÿíèå, åäèíñòâåííûì ïîñòðàäàâøèì â êîòîðîì áûëà ÿ. Ñòîèëî êàêîé-ëèáî èç êîìàíä ïîëó÷èòü î÷êî, êàê Çîíê è Ìåòüþ óñòðàèâàëè áàòàëèþ, ïåðåêèäûâàÿñü áîáàìè Áåðòè Áîòòñ. Íî âñêîðå ÿ è ñàìà âòÿíóëàñü â ñîçåðöàíèÿ èãðû, îòëîæèâ íà âðåìÿ î÷èùåíèå âîëîñ îò ñëàäêèõ êîìî÷êîâ. Ðåáÿòà èç Ñëèòåðèíà èãðàëè æåñòêî, ÿ áû äàæå ñêàçàëà, ÷åðåñ÷óð. Ãðèôôèíäîðöû æå âåëè ïîëèòèêó çàáèâàíèÿ ìå÷åé, íî áûëè ñëàáû â çàùèòå. Â èòîãå, ïîáåäó îäåðæàëè ïåðâûå, îñîáåííî â ýòîì èì ïîìîãëà êîëîññàëüíûõ ðàçìåðîâ ñóøåíàÿ âîáëà íà ìåòëå, òàê è íîðîâèâøàÿ ïîäñå÷ü âñåõ è êàæäîãî. Ýòîò âåëèêàíñêèõ ðàçìåðîâ ïàðåíü èç Ñëèòåðèíà óëîæèë íà áîëüíè÷íóþ êîéêó ïîëîâèíó êîìàíäû ñîïåðíèêîâ, ÷åì âûçûâàë îñóæäåíèå çðèòåëåé íà òðèáóíå.… Íî, ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ïîáåäèòåëåé íå ñóäÿò.   
Ïîñëå èãðû ìû ñïóñòèëèñü íà ïîëå, ÷òîáû ïîääåðæàòü Ìàéëçà.  
-Âû èãðàëè õîðîøî, äàæå î÷åíü, - ñáèâ÷èâî òàðàòîðèë Ëóêàñ.  
-Ìíå òîæå ïîíðàâèëàñü, - êèâíóëà âçúåðîøåííûìè ñâåòëûìè âîëîñàìè Òèëèñ.  
-Çàùèòà áûëà ñëàáîâàòà, - ðàçâåë ðóêàìè Ìàéëç, óêëàäûâàÿ áëàäæåðû.  
-Ìû áû âûèãðàëè, äàæå åñëè áû ó âàñ áûëà ïåðâîêëàññíàÿ çàùèòà, - õìûêíóë Ýâàí, ïîäõîäÿ áëèæå â êîìïàíèè ñâîèõ ñîêóðñíèêîâ.  
-Ó âàñ ïðîñòî ñëàáàÿ êîìàíäà, - íàõàëüíî çàÿâèë, êòî-òî èç òîëïû, îêðóæàâøåé åãî.  
-Âîò èìåííî, - êèâíóë Ðîçíåð ïîä îáùåå óëþëþêàíüå, íàïðàâëåííîå â ñòîðîíó ñãðóäèâøèõñÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ.  
-À íó èõ ðåáÿòà, ïîäîæäåì, êîãäà îíè íàó÷àòñÿ îòëè÷àòü ñíèò÷ îò êâàôôëà, - áðîñèë â íàøó ñòîðîíó êàïèòàí êîìàíäû Ñëèòåðèíà.  
-Ãëóìëåíèå - óäåë ñëàáûõ, - îïðîìåò÷èâî ëÿïíóëà ÿ èì âñëåä.  
-Äà? - Ýâàí îáåðíóëñÿ. - È êòî èç ýòèõ "Çàùèòíèêîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà", - òîíîì, ïîëíûì èçäåâêè ïðîäîëæàë îí, - ìîæåò ýòî äîêàçàòü?  
Æåëàþùèé áûëî íå ìíîãî, íè îäèí èç ðåáÿò íå áûë ãîòîâ âûñòóïèòü âïåðåä.  
-ß ìîãó, - ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó ïîñòûäíîé ïàóçû, çàÿâèë Ìàéëç.  
-Îäíîãî ìàëî, - õìûêíóë Ýâàí, - äîëæíî áûòü, êàê ìèíèìóì, äâîå, îäèí â íàïàäåíèè è îäèí â çàùèòå.  
-Õîðîøî, âòîðûì áóäó ÿ, - ïî÷òè ñàìîñòîÿòåëüíî çàÿâèë ìîé ãîëîñ.  
-Íå ïîéäåò, òû äåâ÷îíêà, à äåâ÷îíêè íå èãðàþò â êâèääè÷, - âûñîêîìåðíî ïðîáëåÿëà ìóìèÿ - ïîäîáíàÿ âîáëà ðÿäîì ñ Ýâàíîì.  
-Íó, âî-ïåðâûõ, íå äåâ÷îíêà, à äåâóøêà, - ïàðèðîâàëà ÿ. - À âî-âòîðûõ, èäè ñþäà, ðîäíàÿ, - ñêîìàíäîâàëà ÿ ìåòëå â ðóêàõ ìóìèè.   
Ïîðàçìûñëèâ ïàðó ìãíîâåíèé, ìåòëà áîäðåíüêî âûðâàëàñü èç ëàï ãðîìèëû è óñòðåìèëàñü â ìîè ëàäîíè. Òîò æå îò íåîæèäàííîñòè íàñòîëüêî îïåøèë, ÷òî äàæå íå óñïåë åå ñõâàòèòü ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíà äîñòèãëà ìîèõ ðóê.  
-Ó êîãî-òî åùå îñòàëèñü ñîìíåíèÿ? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ, îáâîäÿ âçãëÿäîì óäèâëåííóþ êîìïàíèþ.  
-Íó ëàäíî, ñàìè íàïðîñèëèñü, - âñêèïåë âåëèêàí. - Äâîå íà äâîå, äî ïåðâûõ òðåõ ïîïàäàíèé, íèêàêîãî ñíèò÷à, òîëüêî êâàôôë, áëàäæåð è âàøè âûáèòûå çóáû.  
-Èäåò, - êèâíóëà ÿ, îñåäëûâàÿ ìåòëó, ÷åì åùå áîëüøå ïîðàçèëà ÷åñòíîå ñîáðàíèå.  
-Òèòó÷è, òàê íåëüçÿ, - ðîáêî çàìåòèëà ñòîÿùàÿ ðÿäîì Òèëèñ.  
-×åãî íåëüçÿ? - íå ïîíÿëà ÿ.  
-Äåâóøêàì íåëüçÿ òàê ñèäåòü íà ìåòëå, íàäî ñàäèòñÿ, êàê íà ñòóë, ñáîêó, à íå ïðîïóñêàòü åå ìåæäó íîã…  
-Âîò åùå, ìíå òàê áóäåò íå óäîáíî îòáèâàòü êâàôôëû.  
-À òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ âñòàòü â çàùèòó? - êàæåòñÿ, ó îêðóæàþùèõ ýòî íîâîñòü âûçâàëà íåèìîâåðíûé øîê.  
-Íó, äà, - ïîäòâåðäèëà ÿ. - Ìàéëç - ëó÷øèé íàïàäàþùèé, ïîìåíÿéñÿ ìû ìåñòàìè, è ïîáåäà áóäåò çà Ñëèòåðèíîì.  
-Òû ñîøëà ñ óìà, - ëèøü ðàçâåëà ðóêàìè Òèëèñ.  
-Èòàê, âû ãîòîâû? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ýâàí, âçìûâàÿ â âîçäóõ.  
-Äà, - êèâíóëè ìû ñ Ìàéëçîì, ïîäíèìàÿñü âñëåä çà Ðîçíåðîì è âñå åùå íå ñîâñåì ïðèâûêøåé ê îäîëæåííîé åìó ìåòëå, ìóìèåé.  
Èãðà íà÷àëàñü. ß è íå çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò áûòü òàê çäîðîâî. Ãðîìèëó íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü äîñòîéíûì ïðîòèâíèêîì, ïîñëàííûé èì áëàäæåð âñåãäà èìåë ÷åòêóþ òðàåêòîðèþ, áëàãîäàðÿ ÷åìó íå ñîñòàâëÿëî òðóäà åãî îòáèòü. Áîëåå òîãî, ìíå óäàëîñü ïàðó ðàç ïàðèðîâàòü óäàð ïðÿìî ïîâåðõ ãîëîâû ìóìèè ñ òàêèì ñâèñòîì, ÷òî îí óìèëüíî âæèìàë îò èñïóãà ñâîþ êî÷åðûæêó â ïëå÷è, ÷òî, â îáùåì, íå î÷åíü áûëî çàìåòíî ñ çåìëè, òàê êàê ãîëîâà çàùèòíèêà Ñëèòåðèíà è òàê èìåëà ðàçìåðû ìàêñèìàëüíî ïðèáëèæåííûå ê îáúåìó åãî ìîçãà. Çà âñåì ýòèì âåñåëüå ìíå óäàâàëàñü íàáëþäàòü çà áîðüáîé Ìàéëçà è Ýâàíà ëèøü êðàåì ãëàçà, è èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî â òå ìîìåíòû, êîãäà áëàäæåðû îêàçûâàëèñü â îïàñíîé áëèçîñòè îò ÷ëåíà ìîåé êîìàíäû. Íî, ñëóøàÿ êðèêè ñ çåìëè, ÿ ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî çíàëà ñ÷åò - 2:0 è ìû ïîêà ëèäèðóåì. Âíåçàïíî âêîíåö îáíàãëåâøàÿ âîáëà ñäåëàëà î÷åíü õîðîøèé, ïðèöåëüíûé óäàð, ëèøü â ñàìûé ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò ÿ ñóìåëà ïåðåõâàòèòü áëàäæåð è ïóñòèòü åãî îáðàòíî. Ïðè ýòîì íå ñîâñåì ðàññ÷èòàâ, ÿ ñáèëà ñ ìåòëû è ñàìîãî îòïðàâèòåëÿ. "Íó âîò, ýòîãî ìíå òîëüêî íå õâàòàëî", - ïðèøëîñü îòïðàâèòü ìåòëó â êðóòîå ïèêå, ÷òîá íà ïîëíîì õîäó ïîäõâàòèòü îñåäàþùóþ òóøó. Êàê ýòîãî áîðîâà ñ âûñóøåííûì ëèöîì òîëüêî ìåòëà âûäåðæèâàåò? Îïóñòèâ åãî íà çåìëþ, ÿ âíîâü ïîäíÿëàñü â âîçäóõ, ÷òîáû ïðåäóïðåäèòü íå â ìåðó ðàçûãðàâøèõñÿ ðåáÿò î òðàâìå, íî íå íàøëà èõ íà ïðåæíåé âûñîòå. ß óäèâëåííî îãëÿäåëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì, òàê íèêîãî è íå çàìåòèâ.  
-Íàä òîáîé! - äîíåññÿ ñíèçó êðèê Òèëèñ.  
È âïðàâäó, çàäðàâ ãîëîâó íàâåðõ, ÿ óâèäåëà ðåáÿò åùå ÷åòûðüìÿ ìåòðàìè âûøå. Ìåæäó íèìè øåë êàêîé òî ñïîð, ïðè÷åì êàæäûé îáåèìè ðóêàìè îáõâàòèë ìåòëó ñîïåðíèêà. Ñî ñòîðîíû ñòðàííîå çðåëèùå íàïîìèíàëî äåòñêóþ èãðó "ïåðåòÿíè ìåòëó". È ñóäÿ ïî ñèíåìó îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ ëèöó Ìàéëçà, îí ÿâíî ïðîèãðûâàë. Åùå ñåêóíäà, è îí ñòàë áû ñïîëçàòü âíèç.  
-Ýé, ïîñòîðîíèñü! - êðèêíóëà ÿ, íàïðàâëÿÿ ñâîåãî ñêàêóíà, â ñìûñëå, ìåòëó, íà òàðàí. Îò íåîæèäàííîñòè èãðîêè ðàçæàëè ðóêè. È, êàê ãîâîðèëîñü â îäíîé óìíûé ìàããëîâñêîé êíèãå ïîä íàçâàíèÿì "ôèçèêà", ñèëà äåéñòâèÿ áûëà ðàâíà ñèëå ïðîòèâîäåéñòâèÿ, òàê ÷òî îáîèìè ðåáÿòàìè áóäòî èç ïóøåê âûñòðåëèëè. Ãîòîâàÿ ê ýòîìó ýôôåêòó, ÿ êèíóëàñü íàïåðåðåç Ìàéëçó, âòîðîé ðàç çà ñåãîäíÿøíåé äåíü ëîâÿ æèâóþ ïîäà÷ó.  
-Òû êàê? - ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ, áåðåæíî îïóñêàÿ åùå íå ïðèøåäøåãî â ñåáÿ îò ïåðåæèòîãî ïîòðÿñåíèÿ Ìàéëçà.  
-Íîðìà, - çàâåðèë ìåíÿ îí, ïûòàÿñü îòäûøàòüñÿ. - Ñêàæè, òû çíàëà î ïîäîáíîì ýôôåêòå, íå òàê ëè?  
-Äà, - êàê ìîæíî ìÿã÷å óëûáíóëàñü ÿ. - Ïðîñòè, ÷òî íå ñìîãëà ïðåäóïðåäèòü òåáÿ çàðàíåå.  
-Êàê âû? - ñóåòèëàñü çàïûõàâøàÿñÿ Òèëèñ, ñëåäîì çà íåé â íàøó ñòîðîíó ñïåøèëà åùå äîáðàÿ ïîëîâèíà çðèòåëåé, à çåâàê, íàäî ñêàçàòü, áûëî íåìàëî.  
-Ïðåæäå, ÷åì çäåñü íà÷íåòñÿ ïîëíûé àâðàë, îáúÿñíèòå, ÷òî òàì ñëó÷èëàñü? - óêàçûâàÿ íà ìåñòî ñîáûòèé íàä íàøèìè ãîëîâàìè, ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ÿ.  
-Ìàéëç ïîáåäèë Ýâàíà âñóõóþ, áåç êîìàíäû, íå ñ÷èòàÿ äåâ÷îíêè, íà ãëàçàõ ó âñåõ ñâîèõ áîëåëüùèêîâ è ïàðòíåðîâ ïî èãðå, - íàñëàæäàÿñü êàæäûì ñëîâîì, ïðîäåêëàìèðîâàë Çîíê. - Òàêîãî åùå íå áûâàëî. Äà ÷òî òàì, îí îïðîñòîâîëîñèëñÿ íà âñþ øêîëó. È êîãäà ïîíÿë, ÷òî çàâòðà îá ýòîì áóäåò èçâåñòíî âñåì, âçáåñèëñÿ. Åñëè áû íå òû, îí òî÷íî ñêèíóë áû Ìàéëçà ñ ìåòëû.  
  


***

  
Âå÷åðîì çà óæèíîì ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàëà íà ñåáå ñîòíè ëþáîïûòíûõ âçãëÿäîâ. Íàâåðíîå, èñòîðèÿ ñ êóñòîì óæå ñòàëà äîñòîÿíèåì îáùåñòâåííîñòè. Ïðîôåññîð Êðåìáåððè óâåðîâàë, ÷òî ÿ âûâåëà êàêîé-òî ãèáðèä, è äàæå ðåøèë âûñòàâèòü ìíå âûñøèé áàë ïî ýòîé òåìå. À ÿ ñàìà ãîòîâà áûëà ñêâîçü çåìëþ ïðîâàëèòñÿ, ñòîèëî òîëüêî âñïîìíèòü, êàê äâà êîëëåäæà ãîíÿëèñü ïî âñåé ïðèóñàäåáíîé òåððèòîðèè Õîãâàðòñà, ïûòàÿñü ïîéìàòü âçáåñèâøååñÿ ðàñòåíèå. Èëè ïðè÷èíîé ñòàë âñå áûñòðåå ðàñïîëçàþùåéñÿ ïî øêîëå ñëóõ î òîì, ÷òî ÿ àáñîëþòíî ôðèâîëüíî ñèæó íà ìåòëå, èãðàþ êâèääè÷åâûì çàùèòíèêîì, è âûøèáëà ñ ìåòëû ñàìîãî ãðîçíîãî èãðîêà ïîñëåäíåãî ñåçîíà. Ïðè÷åì, íå óãîìîíèâøèñü íà ýòîì, äîáèëà êàïèòàíà êîìàíäû Ñëèòåðèíà. Ïîõîæå, àíîìàëèè, ïîäîáíîé ìíå, Õîãâàðòñ åùå íå âèäûâàë. Ïîýòîìó ñðàçó ïîñëå óæèíà, íåñìîòðÿ íà ìíîæåñòâî ïîïûòîê ïîáåñåäîâàòü è äàæå ïðèãëàñèòü ìåíÿ íà ñâèäàíèÿ (ó ìåíÿ íåîæèäàííî îáúÿâèëàñü ìàññà ïîêëîííèêîâ), ÿ ïðîøìûãíóëà ê âûõîäó è îïðîìåòüþ áðîñèëàñü â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Ìîèì åäèíñòâåííûì æåëàíèåì íà äàííûé ìîìåíò ñòàëî ñêðûòüñÿ îò ÷óæèõ ãëàç, êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. Çàêðûâ çà ñîáîé äâåðü, ÿ îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà. Â ñïàëüíå öàðèë ñòðàøíûé áåñïîðÿäîê, íàëèöî áûëè âñå â÷åðàøíèå ýêñïåðèìåíòû. Îäèí òîëüêî íåñ÷àñòíûé êàìèí õðàíèë íà ñåáå îòïå÷àòêè òðåõ çàêëèíàíèé. Íàéäÿ ìóæåñòâî ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñåáå â òîì, ÷òî ýòîò áåäëàì ïðîñòî íåïðèëè÷åí, ÿ ïðèíÿëàñü çà óáîðêó, íà÷àâ ñ ðàçáðîñàííîé ïî âñåìó ïîëó îäåæäû. Ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïîïàëîñü ìíå íà ãëàçà, áûëà òà ñàìàÿ ÷èñòàÿ áóìàæêà, ïðèñëàííàÿ ìíå óòðîì. ß óæå ïî÷òè ãîòîâà áûëà øâûðíóòü åå â îãîíü, êàê âäðóã çàìåòèëà, ÷òî òåïåðü îíà îòíþäü íå ïóñòà. Íà ëèñòêå êàëëèãðàôè÷åñêèì ïî÷åðêîì áûëî âûâåäåíî:  
  
_ "Óâàæàåìûé ÷èòàòåëü äàííîãî ïèñüìà, ñèì ìû óâåäîìëÿåì âàñ, ÷òî âû ïðèãëàøåíû íà ìåðîïðèÿòèå íàøåãî êëóáà, ÿâëÿþùåå ñîáîé èíèöèàöèþ â åãî ðÿäû. Âû ïðîéäåòå èñïûòàíèÿ áîëüøîé èãðû, âûèãðûøåì â êîòîðîé ÿâëÿåòñÿ âëàñòü è ìîãóùåñòâî. Âàñ, êàê è îñòàëüíûõ íîâè÷êîâ, áóäóò îæèäàòü ó êðîìêè Çàïðåòíîãî Ëåñà â ïåðâóþ ïÿòíèöó ñëåäóþùåãî ìåñÿöà ïîñëå äåñÿòè âå÷åðà" _  
  
È ïîäïèñü: _"Ìàñòåð èãðû"_  
  
Çàãàäî÷íî è èíòðèãóþùå, íàäî ñõîäèòü. Õîòÿ âîçìîæíî, ýòî î÷åðåäíàÿ èäåÿ Çîíêà. "Åñëè òàê, òî äàííàÿ îòêðûòêà, ñàìîå ñòðàííîå ïðèãëàøåíèå íà âå÷åðèíêó, êîòîðîå ìíå ïðèõîäèëîñü âèäåòü", - ïîäóìàëà ÿ, êëàäÿ ïèñüìî â ìàëåíüêóþ ïëåòåíóþ êîðçèíêó íà ñóíäóê ó êðîâàòè. Òàì ÿ õðàíèëà âñþ ñâîþ êîððåñïîíäåíöèþ, êîòîðóþ, êñòàòè, çà ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ íå ïîëó÷àëà. Ïîõîæå, Ñòàô îêîí÷àòåëüíî îòáèëñÿ îò ðóê, øàòàåòñÿ ïî íî÷àì ñ äðóæêàìè è ñîâåðøåíî çàáûë î ñâîèõ ïðÿìûõ îáÿçàííîñòÿõ. Íàäî áû ïîéòè è ïîèñêàòü åãî çàâòðà. Èíòåðåñíî, ãäå â Õîãâàðòñå îáèòàþò ëåòó÷èå ìûøè?   
  
  



End file.
